Experimental Kitty
by K-chan's Kisses
Summary: Ichigo is the new girl in Tokyo and is in for an adventure of a live time. She thought aliens and super heros are just in comic books,but what will she think after meeting an alien and being forced to be a super hero? Read and find out what happens to our favorite cat girl and alien. It's a dramatic, romantic and funny fic! Sorry if the last chpt is messed up!
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction!**

_Hi everyone__**! **__I__** love **__the mews and I wanted to give you guys a totally cool new _Ichigo x Kish and Ichigo x Ryo/ Ryou/ Eliot! This fanfiction will be of Ichigo and Kish. I do not like Masaya, I don't necessarily hate him with a passion of a thousand flames (anymore) but I don't love him either. I suggest Masaya lovers keep reading on because I'm not going to kill him off or something, I like to make him learn he isn't all that and he can be ignored. Now, it's for some Mew Mew!

Ichigo P.O.V

"Oh look it's the new girl I heard sensei mention!"

"Oh my gosh, she's so pretty; I bet the boys are going to be all over her!"

"I know, I bet she's going to steal our Aoyama-sama from us! I think she'll seduce him! Damn that redheaded harlot!" I heard a threesome of girls my age talking about me. I stopped walking through the cluttered hallway and turned to them. I gave them a glare and spoke to them in a monotone voice.

"You don't even know me, so don't make assumptions." I walked away from them, but saw them freeze in the corner of my eye. The bell rang and I saw all three jump at least three feet in the air. I let a glint of amusement shine through my usually emotionless brown eyes. I began to look for my new homeroom in my new school for about a half hour; this school is huge! At least I walked around the whole school and had it perfectly etched in my memory.

When I arrived to the room I knocked and I heard a faint 'come in'. I walked in the classroom and all eyes were on me.

"Hello, young lady, I'm assuming you're the new student." A woman said as I entered the classroom. I saw a woman around thirty with dark brown hair who I assume to be the teacher "I'm your teacher, Mrs. Jericho. If you would, can you introduce yourself to the class?" She asked

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya; that's all you need to know." I said to the class. I gave the teacher a polite bow for two seconds and asked where I should be sitting.

She gave me a shocked look then recomposed herself "You'll be sitting by Masaya Aoyama in the fifth row. Aoyama-San raise your hand so Momomiya-San can find her seat. If you wouldn't mind, could you show her around school this week?"

A boy with black hair and a dark tan raised his hand. I walked to my seat beside him ignoring the smile he gave me and sat down. I got out my materials for the class I was informed I would need and let out a small sigh. I cannot believe I just pulled an Aunt Amu just now. I must seem so cold to everyone! Oh well, I'm not here for friends.

My name is Ichigo Momomiya and I'm the new girl in town. I am fifteen at a height of 5'5 with lightly tanned white skin, red hair that falls to my waist, brown eyes, and one killer glare if aggravated. I just moved here from a town about an hour from this part of Tokyo on a plane. Unfortunately for me, my parents got a major super duper important jobs here in Tokyo as scientists because of their supposed "vast knowledge of extraterrestrials" as my father would put it in the middle of the school year, so "The Momomiya family is here to stay in Tokyo". Well, for now. We move around a lot despite them saying we we're here to stay, so I try not to get too attached to anyone.

I sensed something nearing my face. I quickly shot out my hand to stop it from getting any closer on reflex. I saw a very surprised looking Aoyama and my hand in a tight slightly painful grip on his right wrist.

"Do you need something?" I asked and dropped his wrist which he immediately began to rub.

"The bell just rang and Sensei asked me to show you around since the block period is over." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, but no thank you, Aoyama-San. I already walked around the school and memorized the lay out in my attempt to find this class." I said formally and gathered my belongings. I stood up and headed for the door. "If I'm not mistaken there's a fifteen minute break now, correct?" he nodded

"Ya, there is, want to go get something form the snack bar?" he asked and extended his hand for me to take. I've never held hands with a boy, more or less some guy I just met, so I pretended I didn't see it and walked past him. I heard some girls gasp behind me. As I walked to the outside cafeteria I heard whispers and rumors brewing about me with every step I take. I dart to the snack bar, bought a strawberry and vanilla Tayaki, and then rushed to a shady pine tree to eat my snack in peace. I leaned back on the base of the tree trunk and enjoyed the smell of the tree mixed with a gentle breeze.

The ever annoying bell took away my tranquility as quickly as I grasped it. I sighed and put my untouched snack into my backpack. I strode to my next block periods, science and math, begrudgingly. Don't get me wrong, I love both, but I wasn't put into a happy mood because I didn't get to at least take a quick nap under the tree.

The rest of the day flew by with a minimum amount of Aoyama-San being persistent on small attempts to hit on me. I kept ignoring him and girls, who I discovered had a club dedicated to him, kept sending me glares or looks of jealousy.

The bell rang for the last time of the day and I bolted out of my seat to the door. Once out the door, I continued to run down the now filling hallways.

"Ichigo" I stopped mid step and spun to where my name was called. Much to my displeasure, I saw Aoyama running toward me with a crowd of fan girls chasing closely behind. I let out a small grunt of irritation and let him catch up to me so he doesn't end up chasing me home.

"Do you need something?" I asked "I didn't give you permission to call me "Ichigo", Aoyama-San." Harsh aren't I? I already dislike him and it's only my first day here.

"Ya, do you want to go out with me this Saturday? I have tickets to that new animal exhibit." He asked and gave me an unrealistically white smile. I think I went blind for a second! I looked at his fan girls and forced myself not to laugh as they fell to the floor as if they were shot in the head! Priceless!

"No thank you." I said and spun around on the ball of my feet then walked away.

Time skip to Saturday (Ichigo's POV)

"How the heck did he even know where I live?" I mumbled darkly as Aoyama dragged me through the Endangered Animal exhibit. I had the worst awakening in my life ever this morning. My mother dragged me out of bed this morning while ranting about me finally finding a date and shoved me into an outfit then basically threw me to Aoyama-no- baka who was waiting for me at our doorstep. He dragged me to the train station then here. If I was with my family I would be having a great time, especially in the exhibit we are in now, the wild cat exhibit, but I'm with this stalker so I'm miserable out of my mind. So here I am now a few minutes to six o'clock and a new creative way to kill him for every gruesome hour I've spent with him (I'm up to twelve unrelated strategies now.).

"How do you like the exhibits, Ichigo?" He asked. I just looked at the exhibit and memorized every detail of the feline, Iriomote Cat, as if my sanity depended on it. It really did, but I can't go psycho on him or else I won't ever hear the end of it from my mother.

"I would be if I was with someone else." I growled bitterly under my breath. He didn't seem to notice because he continued to smile at me.

"I bet you're just tired!" he began to drag me for the umpteenth time for the day. He stopped dragging and let me sit down on a bench. "I'll be right back; I'll get us some sodas!" He ran away to the nearest soda machine which was luckily a five minute run away. As soon as he was out of sight the ground started shaking and a few people began to fall. A strange beam shot out from a distance and instantly hit me. Surprisingly, the beam didn't hurt as I thought it would. It felt, well, really great. Better than great actually, it made me feel as if I had been just been under the tree at school; absolutely refreshing and cool yet warm. Suddenly, my eyesight went all black and I saw a black Iriomote Cat leaping in a graceful even pattern towards me. It finally came close and for some reason, I lifted my right arm out and it twirled itself on my arm then shot up in the air and right into my chest. I let out a cry of shock and pain that sounded like a hiss of an angry cat.

My eyesight cleared up and the ground was starting to settle. In a few seconds it stopped and a Cheshire like smile crept its way on my face. A natural disaster is a perfect excuse to leave! I turned towards my house and ran away as fast as I could. I reached the train station, caught a train, and ran the rest of the way home. Finally, I flung open my front door open and charged in only to end up being tackled.

"Ichigo, I missed you!" My little hyper sis year old sister, Sakura, yelled and flew at me. I caught her and spun off the in pact.

"I missed you too, little flower." I said and a soft smile graced my lips. Only my little Sakura can make me smile like that; an affectionate loving (in a sisterly protective way) smile.

"Watashi wa anata no ane ga daisuki! (I love you big sister!)" She chirped and hugged me tighter

"Watashi wa anata mo imōto o aishite. (I love you too little sister.)" I replied and carried her to the kitchen where I assume our parents are. I place my little red headed sister on a chair next to my mother who just placed our food on the table.

"Hello, Ichigo how was your day?" My father asked with his usual happy go lucky smile. I sent a minor glare towards my now recoiling mother.

"It would have been great if mom didn't drag me out of bed and force me to go on a date with the most annoying person on earth." I said and took a bite of my dinner.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" My father exclaimed "I knew you should have taken that emergency call this morning for work instead of me! Did he hurt you? Tell daddy and I'll go beat him up!"

"He didn't hurt me, dad. I was going to hurt him if anything. I don't know how he could possibly be the most popular boy in school aside from being captain of the kendo team." I said.

"That's my girl! I'm so proud!" He said and started going into his happy faze. I think if I lied and said I liked it he'd have a massive heart attack and die on instant. I sweat dropped and finished my dinner. I washed the dishes and put Sakura to bed so mom could go to sleep early.

_**I hoped you liked it! I'll start typing the second chapter now, so you'll get two chapters today! Give me some feedback whether or not you liked it and why so I can improve! **_

_**Kisses,**_

_**K-Chan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo Mew Mew chapter two**

_**Hi readers! I'm going for two chapters in one day! Hope you like it! This chapter is for the first reviewer!**_  
MewBlueberryLuvsKisshu

Monday afternoon (Ichigo's P.O.V)

'I can't believe he's still stalking me!' I mentally yelled as I run towards the park and look over my shoulder. Aoyama has been following me nonstop constantly everywhere I go! I swear, I think I'm going to launch my dad on him! Oh how I'd love to see him rip him limb from limb, but I don't want my only father in prison.

I darted to the forest part of the park in attempt to lose him. As I weave through the large trees I heard him scream. I turned to see him knocked out on the floor and a rat like mutant creature above him snarling as if it was about to eat him. I took a moment to consider if I should or shouldn't help him. My mom's angry face popped in my mind when I thought I should just leave him. I let out a sigh and took out half a ham and cheese sandwich from my unfinished lunch.

"Hey rat!" I hollered "You can have this if you don't kill him!" It faced me and started charging at me. I tossed the sandwich at its face and it stopped charging. It began to quickly eat the sandwich. After it was done it looked at me hungrily. I threw the rest of the lunch, tayaki, chips and something unidentifiable Sakura made me, and it began eating it all. It ate Sakura's food last and it let out a painful sounding scream then fell to the ground as if it were dead.

I cautiously neared it and its eyes were solidly white with foam coming out of its mouth! A jelly fish like thing floated out of the creature and left behind a small dead rat. Note to self: NEVER eat my little sister's food and get poison control on speed dial.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone kill one of my Chimera animas like that before. You didn't even have to really do anything, bravo. I don't know you humans could consume that stuff that made him die." I heard a smooth male voice from above me. I looked up to see a boy around my age with dark green hair all in low pig tails tied on the sides of his face in red bands (which would look stupid on anyone else, but he somehow made it looks good.), flawless ivory skin, amber eyes, and ELF EARS?! What the heck!

He has on a black shirt with puffy sleeves and high collar with red stitching and a brown shirt over top. It appears that a brown V-neck shirt is stitched onto the black shirt ending at his waist. He has on black baggy pants that end at mid-thigh held up by a red waist band and red bands around his knees. On the back of his pants are two long and skinny cloths that flow around in the air. He also wears a pair of dark red bandages (sarashi) that wrapped around his wrists and around his legs. He wears a pair of dark boots that are kept on by three straps on each of them.

"If you're going to talk to me come down here." I said in an even tone. In reality I just wanted a closer look at him. He simply floated down to my level.

"I thought you'd have a different reaction when seeing me, human girl."He said broadly.

"I have a name." I said in the same tone "I don't see the point of freaking out when encountering something new. What are you? A high tech cosplay nerd? How do you make yourself fly?"

""A high tech cosplay nerd"? What is that, human? I can fly naturally." He cocked his head slightly to the side like a confused puppy. I walked a circle around him cautiously to look for wires that make him fly. I pulled one of his long pointed elf ears a few times; harder and harder each time.

"Let go of my ear!" He ordered. I let go of it and saw it was red.

"That's good quality prosthetics. I bet it has a light that responds to pressure. You make a pretty believable alien." I said. I felt beating when I tugged it, but I refuse to believe it's real.

"I'm real, sweet heart." He said and held out his hands and two Sais with emerald stones in the two hilts teleported to his hands out of thin air. "Believe me now, girl?"

"Yes." I replied trying my best not to freak out. "My name is Ichigo, not girl."

"The name's Kish. I got to go, see you, honey." He said and teleported away. I stood there in shock and replayed what just happened in my head. I JUST MET AN ALIEN! Mom and dad would be so jealous! I heard a groan and remembered Aoyama was still here. I grabbed my backpack and ran straight home before he could chase me.

When I opened the door I recovered the same greeting as I always do, having my little sister tackled me. I put her down and went into my room. I placed my bag on my desk, changed into some home clothes, and flopped on my bed for a cat nap since I have no home work. When I awoke, I saw it was only 4:03pm. I put on a pair of jean sorts, a yellow shirt and white ballet flats, told my parents I was going to be out, grabbed my cell phone and left the house.

I usually go for walks to parks or generally anything when I need time to think. I replayed my encounter with the teenage alien, Kish, in my head a few times over while my body was on auto pilot taking me somewhere. I finally snapped out of my daze and looked around to see a pink café called Café Mew Mew. I pat my pocket to see if I have my wallet, which I do, and walked into the cute café.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" A little blonde girl in a yellow maid outfit said and dragged me to a table. "I'm Pudding Fong, nice to meet you! I'll be serving you today!" She handed me a menu and ran off to the next table. I looked over the menu and decided on my favorite, vanilla and strawberry cake.

"Hi, Miss! What would you like?" Pudding chirped happily.

"I'd like the vanilla and strawberry cake, please." I said in my usual monotone and handed her the menu.

"Pudding's on it!" She said and dashed to the kitchen. Ten minutes later, she returned with my cake and two men, one blonde one brunette, trailed behind her.

"Congratulations Miss! You are the café's ten thousandth customer!" The brunette said. "You can go get two free treats from the back; the one you bought unenclosed. By the way, I am Wesley and this is my co owner Ryou." He gestured to the blonde.

"Thank you." I said in my usual plain voice as I followed Wesley and Pudding to the kitchen. I looked around and saw my sister's favorite. One down one to go, but I don't know what to get.

"Pudding, what do you recommend?" I asked

"The triple chocolate cake with a strawberry on top; It's my favorite!" she chirped.

"I'll get the vanilla cupcake and that then to go." I said. She handed me the cupcake in a little cute box and then the cake. Maybe I'll give it to her, she's been really nice. "Thanks." I began to walk back to my table with her in tow. When we got out of the kitchen I saw the place was empty and the door was closed.

"I guess you're closing then. Can I get a too go for my cake?" I asked her.

"Nope, stay, Miss! There's another surprise for you, so let's wait here!" She said and sat at a table with me.

"Ok, here." I said in a monotone and handed her the chocolate cake. "I was going to give it to you any way. My name's Ichigo by the way."

"You were? Thank you Ichigo-onee-Chan!" She chirped. She dug into the cake and I began to slowly eat my cake as well.

"Pudding, why are you eating her cake?" Ryou asked as he made an appearance.

"Don't worry, I gave it to her." I said and finished my cake.

"Ya, Onee-Chan is nice!" She exclaimed and finished off her cake. "Follow us, Onee-Chan; we have a huge surprise for you!" Before I had any time to respond Pudding dragged me down a hall and down a flight of stairs into a conference room. I saw Wesley and two girls in similar to Pudding's outfit sitting at the table of the room. Ryou shortly joined us and shut the door after himself.

"Ichigo, we have something important to tell you, so you might want to sit down." Wesley said and pulled out a chair for me. I sat and he pushed it in for me. Ryou flipped a switch and the room became dark while a statistics popped on a screen.

"Do you remember that earth quake on Sunday at the park and that beam that shot you?" Ryou asked

"Yes." was my only response. How the heck did they know about that?

"We caused it. When your vision turned black and the Iriomote Cat jumped into your chest it became a part of you; you're DNA. Now, you have something we need. Earth is in serious trouble and we need your help. Aliens are trying to take over Earth so they can live on it and we need you to help fight them off. We need you to be Mew Ichigo." Ryou said.

"So I'm a superhero cat girl now? Ha, I've never heard anything so idiotically unrealistic!" I said with a slight laugh then continued without any indifference in my voice. "Aliens; what do you think I am, three? I'm not stupid, but thanks for the laugh." I got up from the chair and turned to the door. Once my fingers wrapped around it to turn he spoke again.

"Aren't your parents scientists who do research to find them?" He said "If I recall, I think I saw you talking to one of them earlier today in one of our cameras after defeating one of their Chimera animas with poison. You're quiet a good liar, Ichigo Momomiya, but it was short lived." I dropped my fingers from the door knob and faced him.

"My parents work has nothing to do with me, Kish wasn't going to hurt me; he could have killed me if he wanted to, and my sister's cooking finished the thing off not me. If you want someone to kill those things off I would be happy to ask her to cook up a storm for you guys." I said with a cold voice and a heated glare. "Plus, how can I be Mew Ichigo if I don't have any superpowers?"

He tossed me a box and I opened it to see a pink collar with a golden pendant with small pink designs on it. "Try it on, kiss the pendant, and say Mew Mew Metamorphosis. If nothing happens then you can leave here and we'll all forget all of this."

"Ok, I can't wait to leave." I put it on, kissed it and said the phrase he told me. The pendant began glowing with a burst of rainbow light. I throw my arms upward and twirl around in a burst of sparkles and a pink dress appears on my body in a swirl of pink energy. A tail pops out and gloves dissolve onto my hands. Ears sprout from my head and the transformation ends by me gracefully lifting my leg and sending a stream of sparkles from my hand, which spirals around and dissolves into the pendant. Then I shift into a pose as if I were going to claw the air like a cat with one of my feet extended if I were to trip someone.

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in Your Face, Nya!" I yelled "For your evil actions you will pay!"

"I guess I was right, Mew Ichigo." Ryou said with a smirk "So will you join us or not?"

"Not." I said "I suggest you all stay away from me; I'm not in a very pleasant mood with you all. I won't necessarily attack you, but I will do everything in my power to avoid you. The only one I'll stand seeing again is Pudding and that's it." With that I transformed into my regular form, Pudding latched to me, but I shook her off gently, I grabbed Sakura's cupcake, and ran like a bat out of hell until I got home. I got home in a few minutes and caught my breath before I opened the door. When I did my parents and sister were waiting on the couch for me.

"Ichigo, we've been calling you for the past half an hour!" My mom scolded "I can't believe you ignored us!"

"I didn't feel my phone vibrate and it didn't ring." I felt which one of my pockets had my iphone 5 (my dad has special connections so I got it earlier than the world, sweet deal isn't it?). I felt nothing in my pockets, not even my wallet or my favorite celestial strawberry lip gloss!

"SOMEONE PICK POCKETED ME!" I exclaimed which was extremely out of character for me. Then, the door bell rang and I answered the door. I opened it to see Pudding and one of the girls from the cafe standing in front of me. I looked at Pudding and remembered she latched onto me for five seconds so she's the only one who could have done it. I sent her a minor glare that I give Sakura when she misbehaves. She recoiled a bit behind the girl's leg. I had to resist the urge to snuggle her because of her cuteness.

"Hi Ichigo-onee-Chan; you dropped these when you left the café!" Pudding said as cutely as she could, which was pretty darn adorable. She handed me my phone, wallet, and lip gloss.

"Hello, Ichigo." The green headed girl said shyly "I'm Bridget from the café, but you can call me Lettuce. Ryou wanted to know if you'd reconsider the job offer. Please reconsider!" With those words she gave a ninety degree bow.

"A job offer at a cafe?" my mom questioned and pushed me out of the way "From a boy? How old is he?"

"Ryou is fifteen! He has blonde hair, blue eyes and is slightly buff! He could easily pick up Lettuce and Onee-Chan!" Pudding chirped and grabbed my phone and started going to something. "Look, here's a video of him offering her a job after she left! We really want her at the café!"

My mom eagerly grabbed my phone and watched it for five seconds. "She accepts! Look, Ichigo, this is a perfect opportunity for a boyfriend! That is, unless you already have one."

I had to think quickly! "Someone from school asked me out and I need some time to think about it and that'd interfere with my decision." It was half true, Aoyama and a few other boys asked me put, but I rejected each of them immediately.

"Well if that's the case then you girls have to take it with Ichigo for some time, she's quite a stubborn one." Mom replied "How rude of us! Won't you come in?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Momomiya" Lettuce replied with a polite bow "We have to be heading home now."

"Bye Onee-Chan and Onee-Chan's family!" Pudding said happily and waved goodbye as they left. Mom closed the door and looked at me in her 'I want to be a grandma in a few years' look.

"Who are you choosing between?"

"Five guys" Also not completely a lie. Mom began to cheer, dad began to cry, Sakura was confused and I started for my room. I dropped Sakura's present in her lap and kept walking.

"It's from the café, Sakura." I called from over my shoulder. I heard her squeal in delight as I close my door on the second floor. When I walked in my room I saw a single rose attached to a rose on my pillow.

_See you around, kitten._

_-Kish_

A smile came to my lips. Today I met an alien, found out I was unknowingly turned into a cat girl, and I got a rose from the alien I was requested to fight. Kish is pretty nice so far, maybe I shouldn't accept. After all, wars fought with words are aware well achieved; maybe they'll talk it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Experimental Kitty chapter three**

_**Hi readers! I have a few chapters just sitting in my mind, so I decided to see how many chapters I can get in a day. Now, time for more, more MEW MEW! **_

Two days later after school (Ichigo's POV)

I was walking out of school when a circle of men walked towards me. People started squealing and yelling in excitement as they stepped into a straight line behind _**the **_Renée Roberts, is a professional model and she has "long, glossy, raven hair" with "dark, intelligent, yet sensitive eyes" and "long, strong and thin legs" as most fans would describe her. She is about two months older than I am. I'm not a huge fan of hers or anything unlike most of the world.

"Ichigo Momomiya?" She asked. I nodded in conformation. "Accept Ryou's offer please, we really need you. I can barely get the job done and you dealt with one of the most difficult ones without even trying." She's one of those Mews! Great, another attempt to get me to join them; there has been about ten attempts in just two attempts.

"I told you guys no. How many of you are going to try to convince me?! Four out of six have all tried and failed, you are no exception. Why don't you guys just talk to Kish? It'll solve things much quicker." I replied and walked past her. The students around us were absolutely awestruck at my response; Renee herself was shocked too behind her solid faced.

"We don't have a way to do that." She responded and grabbed my wrist. I wrung my wrist out of her grasp and began to run straight home despite being in a skirt. I heard footsteps behind me and I pushed my absolute hardest to get away from her. I got about a block away from my house and did something that might help me lose her; I started jumping and climbing fences. I went in an uneven pattern and even hid in a bush for a while. I waited it out for a few minutes then made my way home by jumping the final three fences. I entered my house from the back door and climbed the tree that's right beside my window. I carefully inched to my window and quickly leapt in. I grabbed some clothes and took a long shower since I got quite dirty from all of the jumping the fences and hiding in that bush. I can't believe I did that! I know I jumped a fence once when I was thirteen to avoid getting bitten from a rabid stray dog, but I never thought I would be doing it to escape a model!

One I exited my bathroom that's connected to my room I heard my mother holler my name just like the time Sakura got hurt. My eyes widened and I ran down the stairs and jumped down the last five as if it were only two stairs when I heard Sakura scream. I'm not sure what type of scream it was, but I don't take chances when it comes to her.

"Is Sakura ok?" I asked immediately as I landed on my feet. I saw her being bounced on Renee Robert's knee. My eyes darkened into an evil glare.

"Hi Ichigo, how are you? I would never have found you if Lettuce didn't give me your address." She said with a slight smile as if we were friends.

"Sakura, go to your room." I said and covered my angry expression with my long hair.

"But Onee-Chan I wa-" She tried to protest, but I gave her a look that meant I was not to be disobeyed. She ran up the stairs to her room as fast as I've ever seen her run.

"What a sweet child, she's the one who let me in. I think she said your parents just stepped out to get something as soon as I arrived; I guess the babysitter canceled."

"Get out." I said sternly. "I've told you guys no and I mean it. Don't you dare even dream talking to Sakura again or I will happily put a scar on your model face." I don't think I've ever been so upset at anyone like this before. These people are testing my patience.

"Look, we aren't trying to make your life miserable, but we will if that means you'll help us. " She said with a sigh. "Please, help us. Help your little sister live. Help Pudding. Help earth. Help us all, your genes were already close to what we need originally. Please, help us."

"Onee-Chan." I heard a small voice say "Please help Renee-Onee-Sama; she needs you. Please, for me?" I turned to see Sakura with a pleading look. I let out a sigh of defeat. Sakura is the one person I can't say no to.

"I will help you guys just for Sakura and only her." I said and heard a happy squeal from my little sister. I stepped close to Renee and whispered in a dangerous tone "If something happens to her in the mix of this I will stop everything I'm doing for you guys. If she is severely hurt I would even go to the point of joining the aliens to make you all pay or to save her from harm; you got that?"

"Loud and clear" she replied. "You start now your primary job now and your other job starts on Monday. We have your number if we need you." She walked out of the door just like that. I let out a sigh and ran my hands through my long maroon locks. I passed Sakura on the stairs, patted her head, and walked straight to my room. I changed my clothes into something I can run in and waited about ten minutes until my parents came home so they could watch Sakura. As they walked in I walked out.

"I have a lot on my mind right now; I really need to be outdoors right now. I'll be back at nine thirty; I have my phone." I said and ran away from my house. I stopped in the forest I met Kish. I caught my breath and kissed my pendant. After I transformed I began to test my abilities for three and a half hours.

I can run faster, jump higher, see better, hear better, my senses have heightened, and I'm much stronger. I don't know what weapons I have, but I feel like I'm supposed to summon it.

"Strawberry Swords!" I yelled and two twin swords similar to the ones Kish has appeared in my hands. I swiped my swords at a medium sized tree and it began to totter. I kept slicing the tree until it was in pieces on the floor.

"My, my, my; it looks like kitty copied my weapons." I hear a familiar voice say from above me. I looked up to see Kish leaning against a tall tree on one of its thicker branches towards the top. I made my weapons disappear then jumped on the same branch as him and shock came across his face but changed to a smirk.

"You wanted to see me so much you came all the way up here? How sweet, kitten."

"Actually, I do want to talk to you about something." I responded. "Why are you on this planet? Are you alone? If there's some problem I think I could try something to help you peacefully."

"We're here to take over the planet. You humans don't appreciate it like we Cyniclon would. Our planet is currently dying and we are all forced underground. You people have everything yet you pollute it." He replied and a flash of sadness and pain came across his eyes.

"I want to help." I said timidly "I don't want to fight you, you seem nice. Maybe I could talk to the Mews and we can make some sort of arrangement." He took my chin and neared his face to mine. He stopped before he met my lips and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I wish it were that easy, kitten. I suggested that to my higher ups, but I was rejected." He began to near my lips and then turned my head so that he kissed the corner of my mouth. "Until our next meeting kitten." He began to float up and I grabbed his wrist.

"Good luck trying to resolve this peacefully, Kish." I said with a small smile on my face and let him go. He returned it and teleported away. I jumped from tree to tree and on the roof tops all the way home and through my window. I took a shower and then flopped down on my bed.

"I hope I can help Kish without fighting him. If I do have to fight I hope it's those mutants not him, he's not doing anything bad. He's trying to help his planet survive, but the worst part is my race must fall." I said in a small voice. I felt something drop on my chest. I looked to see a red rose identical to the charming one I received yesterday. A smile pushed its way to my usually indifferent face.

"Good night, Kish." I whispered under my breath and set down the rose in a water vase with the other one.

_**I hope you all liked it! Three chapters in one day is pretty good! **_

_**Till next chapter,**_

_**K-Chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Experimental Kitty chapter four**

_**Thanks for the reviews! They made me really happy! **_

Ichigo's POV

I walked out of the school and begrudgingly made my way to the café. Honestly, I don't see why I have to work at the café on minimum wage if my job is to protect the earth or rather Tokyo. If I'm going to risk my life fighting against my somewhat friend and work in a café in my spare time I better be getting above that. After all, I'm not a volunteer for this; I was hired.

As I walked into the café I was greeted by Pudding rushing towards me on a circus ball yelling for me to help her. She came near me ready to crash and I caught her while kicking the ball across the café into a man who was talking to Renee. I put Pudding down and went to the customer's side.

"When I get my lawyer I am suing the roof off of this place. I don't see how Renee could work here with all of you." He said and began to get up. He caught site of me and completely changed character. "Oh you're absolutely wonderful! What a beauty! I'm Marshal Vance, a model recruiter. I would be delighted to have you work for my company!"

That two headed snake. He'd treat anyone else like crap then when he sees me he becomes a saint, disgusting. "No thank you, I don't work for snakes." I replied and began walking to the back room to change to talk to Ryou.

"Hey Ryou, I wanted to know if truly need to work here. You guys could just call me if you need me." I said as I entered the room and leaned against his desk.

"Yes you do, this is an actual business that's money contributes to helping this whole alien thing end. If you want it to end then get to work." He replied and threw me a box which I assumed to be my uniform.

"Why don't you guys talk to their government or something? Heck, in the first place isn't this the government's job not a bunch of teenagers, one ten year old, and one adult's job!" I resorted.

"There are things if the government took charge things would end badly. Just get to work, Ichigo." He said with a sigh. I simply left the room and changed in the locker room. When I walked into the main part of the café I felt people stare at me as I went to ask Wesley my assignment.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked broadly.

"Can you see if you can draw in a bit more customers?" he asked "It's a bit slow right now. I know it's a bit out of your persona, but you might need to act like an innocent bubbly girl." I nodded my head and walked outside. Let's see, is there a way to draw a crowd without killing myself on the inside? I got it! I closed the café doors and put my plan to action.

"Come to Café Mew Mew and meet the famous Renee Roberts in person! She'll autograph photos if you have them only if you buy something!" I chanted a few times and a crowd began to draw around me. A few people asked me if I was telling the truth.

"It's true! Wait right here as I make sure she's ready for you guys!" I said and entered the café while closing the doors behind me. I walked up to Renee, dragged her to a table, shoved a pen into her hand, pushed a cart of sweets beside her and let the crowd of people in. They all surrounded her in an instant.

"Get in a single file like or else you'll be forced to leave." I ordered. They all did what I said quickly. "Here's the deal, you have to buy something from that cart or just give us some cash before you get anything from her. If you buy over five items that are at least worth five dollars or pay the equivalent you can get a photo kissed by her in pink lipstick with a signature. Now, hurry because this ends in two hours."

Money literally started fly at me and I quickly collected it while giving the cakes out or just plain taking their money. People told others and they told others until there was a huge line that could wrap around the building three times. I let a smirk rise on my lips as I collected over six thousand dollars in the next two hours. The café ran out of food and we closed early at five. I changed into my casual clothes then walked to Ryou's office and dropped some of the money on his desk.

"How did you get this?" he asked with counting it.

"I used Renee's stardom to my advantages. That's only five of six and a half thousand dollars. I have one thousand and Renee has the rest half; I had to manage it all and she had to sign and kiss a lot of photos. Plus, she had to use my new unopened lipstick my mom shoved in my hands for the photos, and I had to control the crowd. It's much harder than what she did since some men showed up and tried to push everyone out of the way."

"Wow, you sound like a money hungry manager." He said with a smirk. "Good job."

"I thought so myself." I said and started for the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." He replied and went back to what he was doing. I walked to the clearing in the park's forest I've been going to everyday and saw Kish napping on the highest branch on a tall tree with my newly heightened sight. I transformed as quietly as I could and jumped to his branch.

"Kish." I whispered very quietly to see how easy he is to wake then; I screamed his name in his ear.

He yelled in shock and sent me a glare. I played the cute-girlie-and innocent act as if I didn't almost shatter his delicate ears. "Hi Kish, how have you been? I haven't seen you all week, though I did get your presents!"

"I'm glad you liked them, kitten, but that's not the way you say you missed me. I know enough about your planet to know that." He replied with a smirk. "I think you say thank you on your planet with a kiss if I'm not mistaken." I rolled my eyes.

"You wish. In some situations yes, but not in this case; if anything it'd be appropriate for a verbal thank you or a hug at most." I said. I felt myself being pulled into a tight hug into Kish's strong chest with my hands and head. His heart beat was steadily even in a very soothing rhythm and he smelt like a breeze under a pine tree. I felt blood rushing to my face and I was shocked. I was blushing! I almost never blush!

"Are you enjoying yourself, honey? I don't mind, I just want to know so I can do this more often." He said with a laugh that made his chest vibrate slightly and it was very relaxing. Unconsciously, I let out a purr of delight and snuggled closer to him like a car. He let out another laugh and began to pet my cat ears. I kept purring as he kept stroking my ears. When he finally stopped about five minutes later my purring stopped and my face flushed in embarrassment.

"I can't believe the might, straight faced Ichigo just purred for five minutes straight." He said and let go of me in a fit of laughter. My ears went back in shame and my tail wrapped around my leg. He noticed that and stroked my ears.

"No need to be ashamed, kitty, I'm glad to make you purr." He kissed my cheek and my ears perked up in slight shock. "And I'm even more delighted to know that you like it, my little feline." His signature smirk slowly drifted to his face.

"Shut up alien boy. Remember I am still technically hired to fight you, so I can start now." I resorted and used my bangs to cover my face a bit.

"You like me too much to harm this beautiful face. Nice try though." He resorted.

All of a sudden I heard two familiar voices that frightened me where I am; my parents. My parents themselves don't scare me it's who I'm with, Kish; an alien that they are trying to discover. I recall eavesdropping on them talking about capturing, studying, and possibly do surgery on an alien to figure them out as any other scientist would.

They walked into the area we were in with a sort of radar. "I can't believe we finally perfected the radar and programs that let us find the aliens! Look, it's picking something up!" My mother said happily. I sent Kish a worried look.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"We're about to be danger, you need to go." I said sternly.

"I can fight pretty well, kitty, so I think I'm good." He said stubbornly. I heard a scream and knew we were discovered.

"We found them, we found them, we found them!" My parents chanted

"But wait is it doing with a cosplayer?" My mom asked.

"Kish I have a plan to get out of here so listen closely or become a lab project." I said with urgency in my voice. I explained my plan to him and started playing it out.

"I'm no cosplayer, lady." I said loudly and began swishing my tail behind me. "See? I suggest you don't come back here again for your own safety." I threw a few small knives, another one of my weapons, at their feet to frighten the above them. They jumped back as I thought they would. I leapt in the air above the trees and undid my transformation with its usual sparkly pink flash of light. In the diversion of the lights Kish teleported to me, caught me, and teleported me home into my room.

"Who were those people? Why did you say they were dangerous?" he asked me as he put me down on my bed.

"Scientists bent on discovering everything about aliens and how they work through every procedure available including cutting them open dead or alive." I said and bit my lower lip. My voice became a timid whisper. "They are also known as my parents."

Shock came across his face in an instant. "W-what?!"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure they don't find you as long as you try to save your planet in a way that doesn't involve destroying the people on mine." I said as evenly as I could.

"It's a deal, kitty." He said with a slight smirk (character change much!). He leaned in to my face and kissed the corner of my lips. "I think you have another motive for protecting me." With that, he teleported out of my room. My lips curled into a small smile. Did I really have an ulterior motive or am I just trying to help my planet and his?

_**I hope you liked it! Review if you want another chapter soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Experimental kitty chapter five**

_**Hi readers! Thanks for the reviews and for reading this in the first place! I hope you like it!**_

Ichigo's POV

'Ugh, this class is it too boring! I was taught all of this at my other school! At least it's the last class of the day.' I thought as I lazily jotted down notes with my head propped on my hand. If these weren't to be turned in I think I'd be asleep. I felt my phone vibrate signaling that I got a text message and took it out under my desk.

_We got trouble near your school by the park, a coyote monster that we cannot kill! Hurry!_

_-Renee_

Though my face remained indifferent, inside I was partying because I get a chance to get out of here! I raised my hand, made myself blush (via memory of Kish's hug), put on a pained expression on my face, and talked in a sickly voice.

"Excuse me Dr. Nagasaki." I said and went in a fit of coughing "I feel horrible can I g-" With that I fake fainted out of my seat. I heard footsteps rush to me and two girls offered to take me to the office. He let them take me and I could feel them lifting me up. As soon as I knew we were out of sight of the classroom I opened my eyes.

"Miwa, Moe?" I asked and they put me in a standing position where they were supporting me. I stood up straight and broke out of their grip. "Thanks for your help, but I got to go. Don't tell anyone and I'll owe you one." I started sprinting down the hall and up to the rooftop. I transformed and started jumping from building to building then tree to tree until I arrived where the trouble was. I saw the chimera animas about to claw a fallen Renee. I ran in front of her and took the hit for her. I got a few cuts on my leg, but it didn't hurt too badly. She looked surprised and got up.

"Thanks Momomiya." She got out her whip and attacked the beast. I grabbed one of my newer weapons, strawberry blaster (A/N: basically strawberry bell, but a cooler name.) and jumped above it. I blasted it and it was instantly destroyed leaving a chimera attaché and a scared coyote behind. The Coyote ran away frightened and I examined the damage. Renee was hurt, Pudding and Corina were knocked out, and Lettuce was barely conscious.

"Are you ok?" I asked Lettuce and helped her up.

"Y-yes Momomiya-San, thank you." She replied with a slight blush and went to wake up Pudding while I woke up Corina.

"Hey, old hag who destroyed my pet, what did you do that for!" I looked up in the air and saw a brown haired little boy with short pigtails in an outfit similar to Kish's except in red.

"I'm not an old hag, kid." I replied calmly "Who are you anyway, Kish's little brother or something?"

"Yes I am! I'll get him to show you whose boss! Kish!" The kid yelled. In a few seconds Kish teleported to the child's side with a bored expression on his face.

"Yes, Taruto?" He said "Did you need me?"

"Ya, show this old hag whose boss! She destroyed one of my favorite chimera animas with ease!" who I assume to be Taruto yelled and pointed to me. Kish followed his finger and saw me standing there.

"Hey, Kitty; aren't you suppose to be in class?" He said and floated down to the floor.

"Hey Kish. I was called here in my last class of the day." I greeted and untransformed into my regular clothes. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going home since school probably only has a few minutes left." I began to walk away while everyone except Kish and I wore confused looks on their faces.

The next day at school at lunch

"Hi Ichigo!" Miwa and Moe chorused as they sat down at my table. No one sits with me but me.

"What do you guys want?" I asked

"Our one favor; from now on we're your new best friends forever!" Moe chirped.

"I don't do the whole best friends forever or the having friends thing; it's overrated. I don't see the point of it." I replied. Kish's face popped up in my mind. I guess maybe he's my only friend besides my sister and Pudding.

"You said you owe us, so this is our favor. You can't back out on it or else we'll tell sensei you faked it. Though I do have to admit it, you did a fantastic job in fooling everyone. How did you even get your face so red in all the right places?!" Miwa praised.

"She really did do a good job; her eyes even rolled to the back of her head and her body was loose when we carried her." Moe said

"Why of all people would you want to be my friend?" I asked.

"We want to be your best friends because you're the top of all of our classes, pretty, athletic, and really shy, so we figured why not make a new friend who doesn't have any friends; no offence." Miwa responded.

"None taken, so I guess I have no way of getting out of this?" I asked in my usual monotone.

"Nope!" they chorused. I let out a sigh and stood up.

"We're going to the mall after school, want to come?" Moe asked and they both began following me.

"I can't, I have training to do." I replied. It's not a total lie, I am going to train, but no way as I'm still kicking I'm telling them that I'm training and mostly talking to a cute alien b- hold it! Did I just call Kish _cute!_?!

"Oh, you're a martial artist?!" The ever blonde Moe chirped. "Can we tag along and you could teach us something? We're really weak!" I could tell she was not exaggerations, I could easily chop her in half; heck! Corina, my fellow mew, could even chop them up without transforming! I, on the other hand, actually got some mussel from all my training in and out of mew form.

"Maybe one day, but I usually train with someone when I'm not working after school." I said

"Ok, but we will for sure one day, right?" Moe asked.

"Sure, why not." I agreed.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Kish and I did our usual training/ hanging out. When I walked in my house I saw my mother waiting in one of her fanciest dresses for me.

"Go take a shower and get dressed in the dress I laid out for you in five minutes flat or you're um grounded from ever leaving the house!" She stumbled through words and shoved me upstairs. I ran up the rest few and did as I was told so fast I barely knew what I was doing. House arrest equals no more Kish, Pudding, or brining Sakura home any treats from the café. Once I was done and downstairs my mom scanned over me and squealed in delight.

"That dress I picked out complements you almost too well, honey!" She said. The nickname 'honey' made me think of Kish. He used to call me honey, sweetie, or sweetie pie right before I became a mew.

"Thanks mom, but I don't look that good in this dress." It was a black dress that showed off my shoulder, ended a bit above my knees, showed off my curves, and went well with my mew pendant.

"You're welcome, now hurry and get in the car your father and Sakura are waiting for us at a restaurant. It's a very important business dinner and they wanted to meet our whole family." She said and began pushing me to the car. Once we arrived, mom dragged me into the five star restaurant, explained our reason for not being with the others, and lead me to a table. Mom scooted into the side of the circular booth nearest to Sakura and dad then a man and woman stood up signaling for me to go in. I did as signaled and had a huge shock, there was sitting my fellow mew Corina.

"Corina/Ichigo?" We chorused. I sat and am utterly confused even if I. What was she doing here?

"Great, you two already know each other! We're her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Aziawa. I fund some of the research for the lab your parents work at and my wife here works there as a scientist alongside your mother." Her father explained.

"It's nice to meet you two." I said in a slightly more polite tone than my usual bland voice (when around most people that I don't know well). For the next few hours were boring to say the least. Our parents only talked about scientific things, Sakura fell asleep after a half hour, and Corina and I haven't really talked to each other. Finally, three hours down the line, one of the adults talked to us.

"Oh girls I just adore your necklaces! I just must have one! Can I try yours on?" Mrs. Aziawa asked

"No!" We chorused. It'll look bad if we leave it at that so I make myself blush (via Kish again) and began to act really embarrassed.

"Y-you see it's a special thing our b-best friends have with us. Our boss is really nice and had them m-made e-especially for us. There are only five in the world and our group has all five. It's r-really special to us and we almost never take them off. I c-cherish mine with my life, I know it sounds dorky but I really do." I stuttered. My parents looked surprised and Corina just agreed with me with a smile on her face.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Her mother gushed. "Our little darling has never been this close to anyone!"

"Neither has ours!" My mother said in the same tone.

"From what I heard from Bridget when I had a total K.O. you were pretty much friends with Kish." Corina whispered under her breath so only my sensitive ears could hear. She wore a playful smirk on her face. "Shall I tell them his nickname for you?"

"Carina, don't you dare tell them!" I whined. I knew the predicted reaction of our mothers in 5…4…3…2…

"AW! They have inside jokes and share secrets! My little baby is growing up so fast!" I swear, I think they were twins separated at birth or something since they always say the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Corina" I started in a whisper, but was soon interrupted.

"Call me Mint." She said with a small smile.

"Mint, we have them hooked and sank. Now they won't ask about the pendants." I whispered with a small smile.

"Aw, look now their whispering secrets or something; get the camera!" They unified for the umpteenth time this night. The rest of the night went by well for all of us. Mint and I even exchanged numbers out of our own will and that absolutely enchanted our mothers. When I got home in my room around 3 am I found my usual rose on my pillow with a note attached to it.

_Night, kitty._

_-Kish_

I let myself smile as I put the rose in a vase with the others. I put the note in my desk drawer and lay down on my bed.

"Thank you, Kish. I still love the roses, they're my favorite; especially the red ones."I whispered as a smile graced my lips while I slowly drift off to sleep.

**I hope you guys liked it! Review if you want! **

**Till the next chapter (probably tomorrow, but no promises)**

**-K-Chan **


	6. Chapter 6

**Experimental Kitty chapter six**

_**Hi readers! I hope you like the chapter! Thanks for the reviews and reading!**_

Monday morning in school (Ichigo POV)

"Ichigo!" I did a one-eight spin and say Miwa and Moe running towards me.

"Ohayo girls." I said and waited for them to catch up to me.

"Have you heard the latest news?" Miwa asked with a pant. I shook my head and Moe pointed behind her.

"Renee Roberts is transferring to our school!" She exclaimed. I looked to where she was pointing and saw Renee walking towards us. People were making a pathway for her as if they were parting like the red sea. She stopped two feet away from us.

"Hi, Sensei said we have all of our classes together." She said in her usual plane voice.

Miwa and Moe started squealing about how the famous model Renee talked to us. "Ichigo the Renee Roberts talked to us! This is so cool!" they unified. I guess everyone was too shocked about the day I met her to gossip about it; I'm cool with that.

"What are you doing here, Renee?" I asked

"I transferred here to keep an eye on you to make sure you're safe and I wanted to thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead." She replied and gave me a small smile. She wrapped me in a tight hug for about a minute. I hugged her back because, well, it'd be awkward after if I didn't.

"Renee" I started to be interrupted by her hand on my shoulder.

"Call me Zakuro-onee-Chan, Ichigo-imōto." She said while walking away. "See you in class."

"Hai, Onee-Chan." I called quietly after her. A microscopic smile graced my pink lips and I turned towards the girls.

"You know Renee Roberts and you didn't tell us?!" Mo said. I saw Miwa's eyes roll to the back of her head and I caught her before she hit the floor. A few shakes and a pimp slap, delivered by me, later she woke up with a scream.

"Ichigo, you slapped me!" She said and held her red cheek.

"I didn't slap you, I high fived your face." I replied and helped her up. (A/N: I got that from a shirt that my mom almost bought me, so close, but she realized it was slightly violent. Who cares if it's violent, it's cute cartoon dinosaurs!)

"Aren't you nice?" She mumbled and sent me a slight glare. I shrugged her off and started unlocking my locker. I put my books for the day in my locker and picked up the one I'd need for my next class. A red rose appeared in my locker with a note attached to it. I picked it up and admired it. Miwa and Moe shoved themselves beside me.

"Ohhh, Ichigo has a boyfriend!" Miwa teased. "I wonder what it says!"

Moe grabbed the rose out of my hand and began reading the note aloud. "Let's find out! "I have a special surprise for you, Kitty for you next week. I can't see you until then, so dream about me. I know you already do! Till next week, K'" Aww! So cute, Ichigo has a boyfriend; a ROMANTIC one at that! What's his full name?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said and began swiping for the rose like a cat. Moe acted perfectly to my catlike swipes while giggling.

"She moves like my sister's cat! Well, she's quicker than that fat old thing." She said. I simply grabbed her upper arm and snatched it out of her hand. She said something about me being a spoil sport, but I was too busy walking away to our first class of the day to pay attention.

Time skip to fourth period 

I heard a light rapping on the classroom and the teacher walked out of the classroom for about five minutes. I didn't mind because I did NOT want to dissect a frog and neither did Zakuro-onee-Chan (we were paired together and Miwa and Moe are on our other side.).

"At least we stalled for five minutes." I mumbled under my breath as the teacher walked into the room.

"Class we have another new student today, please come in." He said and none other than Mint walked in.

"Isn't that one of the richest heiresses in the world?" Some girls murmured.

"Hello class, I am Corina Aziawa. I am the same age as you all, fifteen. As those girls said over there said, I am an heiress to a very powerful company, so I suggest you don't mess with me or my friends." Mint said with her usual snooty façade. Once you get to know her, she's pretty nice and funny.

"O-ok Aziawa-San." Our teacher stuttered with a slight sweat drop and a hint of fear. "Since you're new, you can pick who you'll be working with." People started murmuring about how they didn't get to pick their partners (well he let Zakuro, but he kind of has a crush on her because she's a model and all.). He gave them a sharp look and they shut up.

"Thank you! I'd like to be working with Ichigo and Z- I mean Renee-onee-Chan for the rest of the year." She said and gave him a slight glare. "Any objections?" He shook his head so fast I think I heard a crack. Mint strode to our table and I gave her a lab coat, a pair of safety goggles, and some gloves and filled her in on what we had to do.

"Gross, cant we just buy our grade or something? I value money and I usually don't bribe people, but I'm willing to make the acceptation." She complained and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No we can't, Mint. We can't buy our way through life just because we're rich." I scolded in a monotone. Zakuro and Mint arched their eyebrows at me.

"We?" they chorused. I let out a small sigh.

"Yes us. Believe it or not, I'm an heiress to my grandmother's empires, Momomiya Modeling, Sweet and Sassy clothing store, Classy yet sassy clothing store and on my mother's side and I think something of my grandfathers, but I was told it was to be a surprise when I turn sixteen." I explained broadly. I usually don't tell people this because they'll only become gold digging friends. I know Miwa and Moe were eavesdropping because both of them fainted in unison.

"Oh my gosh, Ichigo. You're going to be my boss. Why haven't I connected the dots? Momomiya isn't that common of a last name." Zakuro mumbled under her breath.

"Wow, I love those stores. They sell the best and they have separate stores for all of their products." Mint said calmly "What about your little sister? Does she get anything?"

"Ya, she gets the bakery, Simply Sweet, a few restaurants, a hotel or two and some movie studios." I said nonchalantly. I heard bodies hit the floor and saw Miwa and Moe on the floor again. I guess they woke up and fainted again.

"Wow." The girls said in awe.

Time skip to sixth period

"Class" the teacher started "I think we broke a record, we have had three new students in one day. Welcome the third come in Miss." Lettuce walked in with her usual shy look on her face.

"H-hello c-class, my name is Bridget Verdant. I am fifteen years old." She said and gave a polite bow that no one else would bother to do.

"You may sit in Momomiya-San's group since they are short one for their table group." Sensei said. Lettuce gave another bow and began to talk over to us. Three girls, 'The Three Becky's' tripped her. One put out her foot, the other put her bag out and the last held on to her button up shirt as she fell so a few buttons popped out. It was a good format, but no one messes with my teammates.

"Ops her bag was in the way! I tried to catch you by your shirt!" Becky said with false regret.

I walked over to them and gave them a sharp evil glare. "Don't give us that crap, I saw everything. Apologize or you'll all be the 'Three Black Eyed Becky's.'. I would suggest you pick up her stuff and put it on the table over there." I said in a fierce cold voice and pointed to my table. They all scrambled to pick up her stuff and put it where I told them.

I unbuttoned my usual jacket and put it on Lettuce's shoulders. "Here, wear this since your shirt is ruined."

"What about you?" She asked timidly "Your shirt is a button up v-neck and I know you don't like those." I looked over myself and saw she was right. I only wore this because I had no other clean shirt and I always wear a jacket at all times, so it doesn't matter what shirt I have on.

"I'll be ok. It's just one more class anyway." I said in a comforting tone. I ushered her back to our table and told her what we were to do.

_**Hope you liked it! My laptops about to die, so I'll end the chapter here, so review if you want to.**_

_**Till nest chapter**_

_**-K-Chan **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Experimental Kitty chapter 7**

_**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**_

Monday morning during first period (Ichigo's POV)

_Knock, knock, knock_

"One second." Mrs. Jericho said and put down the dry erase marker for the white board. She walked out of the classroom door. She popped her head back in and told us she'd be out in the office for the rest of the class period. I turned around and I began to talk to the mews who sit near me in the back row by the window (minus, of course, Pudding because she's in elementary school.).

"I want a nap." I mumbled tiredly. Mint and Zakuro nodded in agreement. Lettuce let out a small yawn.

"Me too" She admitted.

"Why don't we all do some stretches or something since we have like twenty minutes before the class ends and starts the second half of the block period?" Mint suggested while getting up. She started stretching her hands above her head. The rest of us followed her example and began touching our toes with our backs towards the wall for about ten minutes until we stared hearing wolf whistles and stopped.

I sent a nasty glare to where it was coming from to see Aoyama and some of his jock friends whistling at us. "Why don't you guys stretch more over here? We don't bite, much." One of them said flirtatiously.

"I think we'd rather stay in the fifth row to stretch because it's in the back, so perverts like you don't look up our skirts." Mint said with a glare to match mine. The boy, I think named Anzio, turned to Lettuce and Zakuro-onee-Chan.

"What about you lovely ladies?" He asked and started approaching Lettuce a little too closely. Zakuro put her arm in front of her indicating him not to get any closer.

"Don't touch her." Zakuro said with a glare.

"So I can have you then? Not a bad idea, a model." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She struggled against his grip, but had no success.

"Let her go!" I said in a venomous tone.

"No, I like this position." He responded with a smirk. I went behind him and pulled his hair back until he let her go. He turned to me with a monstrous look in his eyes and I began to back up on instinct even though I could take him. Even though the bell rang signaling the break for the next class, he kept approaching me. When he reached the front of the class he shoved me so hard that my feet left the ground at least two feet in the air yelling "Stupid little bitch!" at me as I flew. I felt myself being caught bridal style by a strong pair of arms.

"She's more like a cat than a dog. Either way, I wouldn't suggest you do that ever again." I heard none other than Kish's voice say. I looked up to confirm that it was it was really him. To my delight and confusion I saw Kish in a school uniform and his elf ears disappeared though his lovely- I mean golden eyes remain the same.

"Kish." I whispered in slight disbelieve.

"Hi kitten. How's it going?" He said with a smirk and winked at me. He put me down and put his hand behind his back. He handed me the most beautiful red rose yet (and trust me those things look like their straight from a fairy tale) and it had its usual rose attached to it.

"Anzio-san follows me to the principal's office right now." Mrs. Jericho said with a stern voice that is not to be defied. "The rest of the class will have a free period; I know this will take a while." With that Mrs. Jericho basically dragged Anzio out of the classroom as the bell rang.

"Thanks for the rose and catching me, Kish." I said with a slight blush as I read the note. It simply said "Surprise" on it.

"Anytime, Honey." He replied and kissed me on the cheek. I felt blood rush to my face and I scurried over to my desk by the mews and Mo and Miwa as fast as I could. They all looked at me with their lips opened in awe.

"What?" I said and fiddled with the rose.

"The mighty solid faced Ichigo is blushing." Moe said with a small smirk

"And the fact you have very hot, heroic, and romantic boyfriend at that." Miwa said with a smirk to match Moe's. They got the hot part r- wait. Was about to call him hot? No, no, no bad Ichigo, bad!

"You are dating Kish!?" The mews chorused. I saw all three mews take out their wallets for some reason. Zakuro-onee-Chan and Mint-Chan each handed Lettuce fifty dollars each and Lettuce had a very smug look on her face.

"I told you guys; I knew they were dating or seeing each other without us. Thank you for making me even richer than I already am being the heiress of a large link of hospitals and all." She said in a completely non-Lettuce persona. The others mumbled darkly under their breaths and sent her minor glares.

"He's not my boyfriend." I mumbled and kept fiddling with a glare. I felt someone hug my from behind. I let out a small yelp in shock.

"Ichigo, don't be so mean. What about all of those kisses I gave you?" I heard Kish's soothing voice say in my ear. Miwa and Moe started cheering while Lettuce gave him a questioning look.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be with your little brother or something?" She asked back into her usual attitude.

"My older brother by a year ordered me to come here to observe day to day life in public school. I don't really know his angle, but I think he just wanted me out of his way or something. I think Taruto is at the little one's school too." He explained while keeping his grip on me. Not that I minded or a- bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

"Reasonable; I wonder how she's doing with the little runt." I mumbled darkly.

"Hey, that's my little brother!" Kish argued. I scoffed at him and he kissed me on the corner of my lips. "That's punishment for insulting him. If you want, you can insult him as long as you want, but you'll get punished."

"If you ask me that's not a punishment, it's a treat." Miwa mumbled. I gave her a look that only she'd get, I sort of agree. O crap, I did NOT just think that.

"Hey, Kish, Ichigo, smile." Mint said with a smirk. She snapped a picture of us with her phone and pressed a few buttons. A minute later I heard my phone ring and I saw my mom on caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! HE'S SO CUTE, not in a pedophile way mind you, I HAVE TO TELL CORINA'S MOTHER! SHE'LL BE SO JEAULOUS YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND CORINA DOESN'T! You're bringing him to dinner tomorrow night and that's final. Oh, tell Corina I said thanks for sending me the picture and tell your boyfriend he better know how to fight. Your father is beside me right now and he's making evil itself look like a new born kitten. So ya…. BYE SWEETIE!" With that my mom hung up the phone.

"Tomorrow night hu" Kish said with a smirk "Can't wait."

"Let go of me, Kish." I said calmly with a sadistic smile on my face "I have to kill Mint." He promptly let go of me and Mint started running like a bat out of hell. I chased her out of the classroom and on the roof. She transformed and started her get away on the rooftops. I transformed and followed in pursuit. For the next few hours (and the rest of our classes of the day) we had a game of cat and m- um bird. Somehow, we ended up in my room and hanging out.

"I can't believe you sent my mother that picture." I said with a sigh as I flop down on my bed. Mint followed my lead and flopped down next to me.

"I figured it would give me a laugh not a day full of dodging and running from a cat girl." She said "That reminds me; we missed the rest of our classes. Hand me your cell phone."

I tossed it over without much thought and she began dialing. "Hello office, this is Corina Aziawa and Ichigo Momomiya. We just called to say we missed all of our classes because Ichigo fainted again because she still had a hint of her flew left in her plus being shoved by that cave man made it worse. I couldn't find the nurse's office or anyone to ask, so I took her home and took care of her. She's about ninety-six percent healed now; a good night's rest should fully heal her. Ok, oh I'm not heroic; it's one of my best friends! I'd do it any day! Thank you for understanding, have a nice day!" She hung up my cell phone and gave it back to me. "Problem solved."

"Thanks." I said and got up from my bed "Want to the mall or something? My grandma owns one about a twenty minute train ride away."

"Sure." She agreed and started texting on her phone "I've never been on one before and I'm not staring now. My driver will be here in five minutes."

Hours later

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mint!" I said and stepped out of the car with a stupidly funny flamingo hat on my head and neon pink sunglasses that took up most of my face. I lugged hefty amount shopping bags into my house and saw my mom waiting for me worried sick. I looked at my watch that Mint bought me today and saw the time 12:43 am. O shi-

"Ichigo I was worried sick!" She exclaimed angrily "Where were you?!"

"With Mint- I mean Corina. My nickname for her is Mint. Look, she even bought me this watch." I said and stuck out my wrist for her to see. She completely turned emotions and began cheering that I finally have friends. What she doesn't know is that I have seven friends! For me, that's impressive. I carried all of my stuff upstairs, chained into my pajamas, and flopped on my bed. I felt something drop on my chest and saw a red rose with a note.

_**Sweet dreams, kitten.**_

_**-Kish**_

"Night Kish." I whispered and let myself be engulfed in sweet sleep.

_**I hope you all liked it! Thanks for the reviews and reading it! **_

_**Till next chapter**_

_**K-Chan **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Experimental Kitty chapter eight**

_**This chapter is for my friend Zo-Chan who helped me think of the name Experimental Kitty and helped me decide what fanfic to write! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, they make me really happy and excited to post more for you all! Now, who's ready to see (read) some Mew?! **_

After school the next day

"So, Ichigo, what are you going to do tonight?" Mint asked "I have to help my mother at the lab for "An excellent learning and mother daughter bonding experience" with my mother." She said.

"Remember, I'm having dinner with Kish and my family tonight because some friend of mine sent my mother a picture of Kish and I." I said with a minor glare.

"Oh, ya, I forgot." She said sheepishly. "Well I'll see you tomorrow! Call me if you need me." With that, she dashed to her driver and basically dived into the car. As it sped off I let out an irritated sigh. Sure, abandon me when I need you most, Mint. I made my way to me and Kish's training ground and found him napping on a tree branch.

"Kish, get down here NOW!" I yelled. He appeared before me in three seconds.

"Yes?" He asked in a sleepy cute v- did I just call him, rather his voice, cute?

"Remember you are to be at my house at six thirty sharp and be neatly dressed, but still comfortable since you most likely will have to be in a fight. I suggest you not be a total pervert." I said in a strict voice.

"A fight, hu, I thought only on my planet the father and suitor had to fight so he could take her out. And when am I ever a pervert!?" He said slightly confused.

"Not all fathers fight, mostly mine." I replied with a shrug. "I highly suggest you be absolutely loveable and he might not try to kill you too often. Oh, and pretend to be interested in science."

He said with a chuckle then a smirk rose to his face. "Why do you want him to like me so much, Kitten? It sounds like you really want to date me." I fought back a blush and denied it. The though itself wasn't too unpleasant. No, bad thought, Ichigo!

"Don't make your head any bigger. I just don't want to see your limbs ripped off and fed to you." I resorted. "I'll see you at six thirty sharp. Actually, be a half of a minute early." I turned around and began making my way to my house as the blush I fought back rose to my cheeks.

"See ya, Kitty." He replied leisurely.

"Don't call me that in front of my parents or else you will die by my claws!" I then a forgotten question popped in my mind.

"Hey, Kish, how do you make yourself look human?" I asked

"A necklace my brother made." He said and pulled a golden gemmed necklace. I nodded and waved him goodbye.

Time skip to before dinner (Ichigo's POV)

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Honey, could you get that so I can finish up the cake?" My mother called to my father. My eyes widened and I hopped off of my bed not caring if I was in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt with a teddy bear on it. I jumped down the last few stairs just in time to see dad open the door to see a well dressed Kish. He had on solid black kaki jeans, a gray button up shirt, a pair of black well polished black dress up shoes and had something hidden behind his back.

"Who are you?" My father said with a glare.

"My name is Kish, sir; it's nice to meet you." He said politely.

"Come in and sit on the couch." My father ordered. I saw my mother walk behind him from the kitchen and smack the back of his head.

"Don't be so rude! Sorry about my husband, he can be over protective. Please, make yourself comfortable." Mom said and ushered him inside. Kish saw me and smiled.

"Hi, Kish." I said while leaning against the wall.

"Hi, Ichigo." He said with a smile. He showed me a bocce of red roses that were absolutely stunning.

"My favorite, thank you Kish!" I said happily and took the roses out of his hands. I gave him a one armed hug and admired the flowers.

"Aw, isn't he sweet!" Mom gushed. "He got her favorite flowers, I didn't even know what her favorite were! She never tells people these things, how did you know?"

"I got them because they match her personality." Kish replied happily "She really liked the first one I gave her a month or two ago, so I kept giving them to her."

"Thanks again, I'll go put these in water and get Sakura for upstairs; maybe I'll change out of this of thing." I said and gestured to my outfit.

"You don't need to change, Kitten; you look beautiful never the less." Kish complimented. A light hue of blood rushed to my face and I quickly shuffled up the stairs while mumbling a thanks. I put the flowers in a vase on my desk, change into some skinny jean, a V-neck, a pair of converse, and got Sakura from her room. Once I got downstairs I saw dad trying to strangle Kish, MY Kish and mom trying to make him let go. Wait he's not mine.

"LET HIM GO, DAD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Dad froze and looked at me like a dear in a headlight while Kish gave me a pleading look. How sweet, he doesn't want to hurt my dad.

"What happened here?! I went away for five minutes and you're trying to strangle my boyfr- err uh Kish!" I quickly covered up. A smirk flashed on Kish's face so fast I barely saw it. His eyes danced with amusement and satisfaction. I pulled them apart.

"He made you blush, no one does that!" Dad exclaimed "I said he has to fight to be here, and he refused!"

"Dad, I don't think that'd be a good idea." I said with a slight sweat drop.

"No, let's settle this now! My friend owns a dojo about ten minutes away from here! Let's go!" Dad exclaimed and shoved us all out of the door into the car.

The ride over felt like forever and Sakura would NOT shut up. She kept chanting 'Daddy's going to win! Daddy's going to win! Daddy's going to win!' Good thing the car just stopped or else I was going to have to hog tie her to the roof of the car. Dad led us in the dojo and began to talk to his friend. He handed dad a key then dad gave us a gesture to follow him. We came to a sparing room.

"Alright, Kish, if you want to go out with my daughter than you're going to have to go through me! Good luck with that! I am willing to fight for my little girls!" Dad boasted.

"I'm willing to fight for Ichigo too." Kish responded seriously.

"This is going to be a quick fight! Come at me, boy!" Dad taunted.

"I don't think Ichigo would want me to beat up her dad." He replied calmly.

"I bet you can't fight! After this, Ichigo won't look twice at you!" Oh no, two things you do NOT want to say to Kish. Kish walked over to him, took his hand, and flipped him effortlessly. He held on to Dad's arm and began twisting it behind his back even more as he steps on his back with an emotionless face. They stayed this way for five minutes and Dad was on the brink of tears.

"You've proved your point, Kish, let him go." I said softly and put my hand on his wrist.

"Whatever you say." He said and let him go. "Sorry, Mr. Momomiya, but you pushed me a bit too far. How about we call this a truce?" He offered Dad a hand and he took it.

"Sure, why" Dad trailed off. "NOT!" Dad snatched his necklace off of his neck and his disguise began to flicker on and off. Soon enough, his fangs and adorable elf ears appeared along with his usual alien clothes. (A/N: -_-'l| cheap move, dude very cheap move Mr. M.)

"You're the alien from the forest! He's going to kill us!" Mom exclaimed and put Sakura behind her.

"Stay away from our daughter!" Dad said and pushed me behind him. I struggled to get out of his grip screaming for him to let go. Finally, I got to him and ran over to Kish.

"He's not going to hurt anyone; he's trying to help, he's one of the good ones." I defended as calmly as I can and stood in front of him.

"He's dangerous, get away from him, NOW!" Mom ordered.

"No! He won't hurt me! He even saved me yesterday!" I tried to explain.

"Get away from that alien NOW!" Dad commanded "He's probably going to try to take over the world and he'll make you his slave! Help us bring him back to the lab!"

"NO! If it weren't for him that'd already happen! He's been trying to do things peacefully. If you hurt him I-I-I'll never forgive you!" I yelled. My parents were taken back by that. They've never seen or heard me scream before today, both times over Kish.

"We'll have to take that chance." Dad said with a solid face. He took out his phone and dialed a number. "We found him." He flipped the phone shut and turned to me.

"Our crew will be here in minutes." He said solidly. Kish and I exchanged looks and he teleported away. In a few minutes, men in black suites busted through the door and started scanning the place. A tall man in all black, except for his shirt, and sunglasses came up to me and began to speak in a deep voice.

"Ichigo Momomiya, you are to stay away from him or else you are going to get into something you don't want to. You are sure to get hurt if you do. Trust me, I've been investigating this since they came here; you have no idea what they are capable of." He said. I stood up and tip toed to get in his face.

"Stop running your mouth like you know what you're talking about. You may not know what they're capable of, but you don't know what I can do either." I said angrily. I turned around and began walking away.

"I'm Agent Jonathon, by the way. You're just another thick headed average teenage girl who is biting off more than she can chew." He called.

"That's where you're wrong." I called back as I walked through the thresh hold of the room. After walking a few blocks I tapped into my cat genes and scanned the area, no one's trailing me. I transformed and went straight to the Café. I entered the back way into the changing rooms. I walked into the conference room and saw everyone there waiting.

"You guys saw?" I stated more that asked. I sat at my usual seat.

"You need to be careful from now on, Ichigo." Ryo said "They're going to be watching you from now on, so you might want to stay of radar for a while. I suggest you stay at someone's house."

"She can stay at my place." The mews chorused. Aw, now I feel loved.

"I say we all take a little vacation." I said with a smirk. My family owns a beach side mansion. That's right, mansion.

"Where are you girls going to go?" Wesley asked. Ryo gave me a curious look.

"The Mews and I are going to my family's beach side mansion. You two want to come?" I said. The Mews started to cheer over the news.

"No, we got work to do." Wesley said while Ryo shook his head 'no'.

"W-what a-about s-school?" Lettuce stuttered.

"I got it." Mint said. She made a few calls, pulled a few strings, and we now we are going to an 'educational field trip' that we won from a 'selected raffle' with a limit of 'five students' next week.

"Is there anything you can't fake?" I questioned. She gave me a shrug.

"Ichigo, it's getting late your parents must be getting worried." Ryo said "If you want, I'll drive you home."

"Thanks, Ryo, but I don't want to see them right now." I said with a small, but genuine smile.

"Where will you stay?" He asked

"She'll be staying with me, and that's final." Zakuro-onee-Chan said. "Come on, my car is out back." We stood up, said our goodbyes, and left the café. We went out to see a roofless sliver jaguar that seats five. (A/N: I'm not a car girl, not my forte. I just put something that sounded good.)

By the time we got to her mansion we walked into her mansion the sky was painted beautiful shades of red, blue, and purple. Zakuro-nee gave me some clothes to sleep on and we stepped out on her balcony. All of a sudden something swiped past us and there was a rose in my hand.

_To be, or not to be, that is the question:  
Whether 'tis Nobler in the mind to suffer_

_-K_

"Where the heck Kish learned an excerpt of William Shakespeare's play _Hamlet?_" I asked rhetorically.

"I can't believe that your first question on this!" Zakuro-nee said with a genuine laugh that I've never heard before. "I think he picked the wrong play to quote from, Juliet."

"Juliet?" I questioned.

"Yes, except I have a feeling that you are going to fight the battle." She replied with a smile then walked inside.

_**How did you all like it? I hope I didn't disappoint you! This chapter is for my friend Zo-Chan who helped me think of the name Experimental Kitty and helped me decide what fanfic to write! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Experimental Kitty chapter nine**

_**I'd like to thank all of my faithful reviews and readers! It makes me absolutely excited to update my stories! Ok my peppiness is probably getting on your nerves, so I'll give you less lip and more Mews.**_

Ichigo's POV

A week has passed and I know my parents are absolutely worried to death despite that I told them I was staying with my friends from school. I had Zakuro-nee drop me off so I can pack my stuff for our vacation while she picks up the other Mews. As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by my parents trying to tackle me in a hug. I jumped up as high as my fully human form would let me to avoid their hug. I ended up jumping over their head with a flip and landed on my feet. Just because I wanted to let them stop worrying doesn't mean I'm not still mad at them. They ratted out my first friend to be killed.

I began walking up to my room and, as expected, they followed me. I grabbed my laptop, phone charger, money, and some of the roses Kish gave me that are still in near perfect shape and place them all in a bag. I don't need to take much since I have a whole wardrobe at the beachside estate. I began to walk down the stairs and once I got out of the door they started to call after me.

"Ichigo, wait!" Mom said

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"On a field trip to the beachside area for a week" I responded plainly.

"How about we come with you?" Dad asked.

"I haven't forgiven you. Who knows, you'll probably turn over my friends to the government too." I replied with a slight snappy tone.

"It was business, Ichigo." Dad reasoned "Who knows what his plans were."

I gave a snicker. "I know what his plans were. I was helping him figure out how to carry out his problems without having any lives taken."

"What about that pink haired cat girl? She was probably his girlfriend and helping him plot something diabolical."

I started laughing so hard tears started coming out of my eyes. "They aren't going out. I know her so well as if she was me! I know for a fact she isn't helping him plot anything diabolical. Trust me on this."

"If you know so much why don't help us, your family instead of those aliens!" Dad argued "How could you take their side when we're the good guys here? We're trying to keep our planet save from them!"

"Dad, you guys are making it worst. You are preventing me from helping our planet. Heck, you're preventing Kish from helping us!"

"No, Ichigo, I'm preventing Kish from harming us!"

"That shows what you know! If it weren't from him they'd already have full control over us! Trust me; he's much bigger help than the people you work for are being." Then, Zakuro and the others pulled up leaving one seat in the middle for me in the back. Zakuro-nee silently took my bag and put it in her trunk then sat back in the front.

"They're the villains in this story, Ichigo, why won't you listen to us!?" Mom called. I put in my sunglasses from on the top of my maroon locks. I tapped into a small segment of my cat genes and did a standing back flip into my seat between Mint and Pudding.

"Sorry, Mom, Dad, but you two are part of the conflict in this plotline. If your employers keep interfering the main antagonist will win because you took out too many protagonists. I love you, but I have to fight for the winning team so we all don't lose. I'll see you in a week or two." I said. Zakuro took that as a queue to speed off.

_**Sorry it's so short, but I was in a good mood today with no inspiration what so ever, so considering those variables in the equation I think I did pretty well. I hope you like it!**_

_**Kisses,**_

_**K-Chan!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Experimental Kitty chapter ten**

_**Hi my lovely readers! I decided to update today since a comment by **_White wolf _**made me laugh so I couldn't help but update, plus I felt really happy that all of my usual reviewers reviewed. I have absolutely no clue where this chapter will be going, but joy is all the inspiration I need (not really, but this is what I have to tell myself.)! Now, less me and more kitty! By the way I forgot how to spell Masaya's name!**_

Pulling up to the beach house (Ichigo's POV)

"Wow, what a beautiful house, actually mansion!" Lettuce exclaimed. The others agreed as Zakuro-nee pulled up at the front of the mansion and parked there. Once we got out, I opened the door with my key and let them all in before closing the door. Usually, there would be maids, but they are off since this is a summer house and we aren't all that messy or dependent on them.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Let's go to the beach!" They all chorused. I chuckled at their enthusiasm.

"Follow me then, I think I have bathing suites you guys can borrow so you don't have to dig through all of your things to find yours. Grandma loves putting all of her bathing suit designs here for us to use when we're here. Pick out anything you want." I said and lead them to my room. I ignored the girls' gasps when I opened the closet door. Did I mention grandma puts all of her best selling bathing suites here? The girls eagerly rushed in and found their perfect suite and changed. I simply put on my favorite bating suite, a v-neck tank top bikini set were the shirt ends three inches above my bellybutton. It is a cherry red with a cherry on each side of the tassels on the bikini bottom. I looked at the other girls, they looked great! Lettuce had on a green one piece that tied behind her neck with a slight v neck. Mint had on a blue two piece similar to mine except hers had a bird in the corner of the shirt. Pudding had on a mid torso yellow ruffle shirt and a skirt to match. Zakuro-nee-Chan had on a mid torso purple shirt with a purple bikini bottom on.

"You guys look great! Now, let's hit the beach!" I said happily. I tossed them all a pair of sunglasses, towels, est. and we rush out the door to the beach which took like five minutes because we were running pretty fast and playing around. Once we hit the beach we found the perfect spot in the middle of the crowded beach and set up. Mint and I decided to relax in the shade, but first sun block (just in case). I handed her some from my bag and a she started putting it on while I grabbed another and started doing the same.

"Need some help with that, ladies? My brother and I would be happy to help." A male voice said from above us. I looked over my sunglasses to see two boys, one with blonde hair, one with black hair, brown hair, tans and one was a bit shorter than the next. Unfortunately, we know the taller of the boys, Aoyoma-no baka.

"Oh, hi Ichigo! I didn't recognize you for a second there!" He said with a smile. He dropped on his knees next to me in the shade. He tried to take the lotion from me, but I pushed him away from me with a gentle (for a mew) push and he flew back onto his butt.

"I've never seen him get rejected. It's quite refreshing." His little (probably) brother snickered.

"Get used to it if he's around me. You should have known my response after all of this time, Aoyoma. For the umpteenth time, I'm not interested." I said and finished applying the lotion.

"Oh ya, I forgot you have that pale green haired freak as your boyfriend, more like puppy." He said with a scuff as he stands up.

"What did you say about Kish?" I said darkly while grabbing his wrist.

"You heard me." He said back while getting fully on his feet. "One day you'll get tired of him and I'll be here, that is, with a price of course." I stood up and pulled my fist back to punch him, but I was restrained in a full body lock by several people.

"Calm down Ichigo!" I heard the Mews chorus. I fought against their restraint to no luck.

"Let me at him, I want to make his eyes match his hair, shiny black!" I yelled.

"Today couldn't get any better! By the way, I'm his adoptive brother Daniel Ibaragi." The blonde one said.

"Hey, Ichigo, does your little freak know you're here or are you here to escape him?" Agama taunted. He's really asking for it isn't he?

"Please, girls, I'll have clothes especially designed and made for you if you let me go!" I pleaded. I felt a little hesitance in them, but they remained to hold onto me.

"I suggest you go, Ayoma, or else I will let her go." Surprisingly, Lettuce threatened. Ibaragi-San ushered Ayoma away and the girls didn't let me go until they were across the beach and a few hundred people in between us.

"Let's go for a swim, Onee-Chan!" Pudding chirped happily. I let a breath out and let Pudding drag me into the water.

Time skip to the mansion (Ichigo's POV)

"I had fun!" I said while plopping down on my overly large bed in my pj's. The girls agreed and flopped down next to me.

"I can't, scratch that. I CAN believe you almost gave Ayoma a shiner because he insulted Kish." Lettuce said playfully as she fiddled with a fuzzy pillow.

"Onee-Chan has a boyfriend; Onee-Chan has a boyfriend!" Pudding chanted while poking me.

"Taruto" I simply said and watched her face turn red at his name.

"That's different!" She tried to argue.

"No it's not." I responded "The only difference is we're older than you two and your parents probably don't know about him." She bowed her head in defeat.

"So exactly what is Kish to you then, Ichigo?" Mint asked.

"I know that one, she's his Juliet. He quoted Shakespeare's Hamlet for her and gave her a seriously magical looking rose. If that's not love I don't know what is." Zakuro-nee said playfully.

"Blabber mouth." I muttered darkly as a light blush came to my face. "Even if we were dating, it would be a Romeo and Juliet scenario since my parents are trying to capture him, but I'm pretty sure neither of us are going to commit suicide. They seriously want him out of the canvas which is my life. Greens and gold are perfectly fine with me." Ops, slip of the tongue.

"Ichigo's in love! Ichigo's in love! Ichigo's in love!" Pudding started singing and soon enough the others joined in. I hid my face under a pillow.

"Am I really in love with Kish?" I screamed into the pillow.

"Yes!" The girls answered my rhetorical question.

_**Do you like it? I hope so! I had no inspiration what so ever, so be nice.**_

_**Kisses,**_

_**K-Chan!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Experimental Kitty chapter eleven

**_Hi readers! Thanks for reviewing, following etc. I hope you like the chapter! I have this strange feeling I'm not going to be able to update next week. I don't know, but I might as well update now._**

The next week (Ichigo's POV)

"Thanks for the ride, Zakuro-nee!" I say with a wave. I open the door of my house and walk in.

"Ichigo, we have great news!" My parents exclaim while trying to tackle me through the door. I merely side stepped and they almost ended up hitting into the door. They collect themselves and talk to me.

"We finally caught the alien yesterday!" They exclaimed happily. My eyes widened and I dropped my bag to the floor.

"No. No. No. Please, no." I whispered in despair. I am one day too late. They might have already killed him! If they did well we all are in for a lot of destruction.

"Look Ichigo, dear we know he was your friend and all, but it couldn't be helped; he was a threat." Mom cooed while pulling me into a hug with the both of them. I snapped out of my daze and lashed out. I pushed them both off of me with more force than necessary because they both flew into the couch almost knocking it over. My mom looked at me in horror.

"They took her over, look at her eyes!" She exclaimed "Come in to the lab with us so we can return you to normal! Maybe then we can get that pink cat girl together! We'll be a happy family again!" I looked into a mirror and saw my usual brown eyes are now pink like my Mew transformation. I ran out of the house all the way to the nearest mew's house, Lettuce. I jump her fence and jump in through her open window. I see her being choked by an alien. He was basically the taller and purple version of Kish.

"Ichigo, help me!" She squeaked as soon as she saw me. I quickly kick him away from her and do a speed transformation. As soon as Lettuce drops to the floor she goes into a fight of coughing.

"It's your fault he got captured!" The alien boy yells as he sends a barrage of punches and kicks towards me.

"I didn't do anything! I've been trying to help him!" I argue. "I'm going to go save him. I came to get some back up from my teammates starting with her."

He brushed off my statement "I don't care, are plans going to commence and your people probably already killed my brother. Prepare to be annihilated, humans, Deep Blue will destroy you all for killing him. Enjoy your last hours alive." With that, Kish's brother (Pai it think it was) teleported away. Things just got dangerous.

"Lettuce transform, we need to get the others now." There is authority and urgency in my voice. She quickly transformed and we began rushing to the other's houses.

Finally, we get everyone together and give Ryou a call.

"Hello?" he answers

"We have trouble, Ryou." I say "Kish got captured and he might be dead the aliens are going to be attacking soon. We're going to break into my parent's lab to see if he's truly gone. Either way, if this is the end we all had a good run, right girls?"

"Right!" They responded

"We'll do all we can to help you." Ryou says "It has been a good run, but you girls are coming back alive. We can't have the world's best super animal infused girls dying on us, can we? Bye girls."

"No we can't." We reply in unison. "Bye, Ryou!" I shut my phone and looked over the city from the roof top of this building.

"Girls, are you ready?" I ask as a breeze whirls through my hair.

"Hai!" They responded in unison

"Then let's go see if Kish is still with us." I replied with a smile even though on the inside I am slowly dying at the thought he is dead. We all set off running on the tops of the roof tops.

**_I'll leave it at that for now. How did you like it? Review if you want, bye everyone! By the way I might be going through and correcting my stories soon, so if you follow my stories then you might like them a bit better._**

**_K-Chan!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Experimental kitty chapter 12

_Enjoy!_

Ichigo POV

I try to stay ahead of the girls while we run to the lab so they can't see me. I quickly blink away tears from my eyes at the thought of Kish being hurt. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder briefly. I turn to see Mint.

"It'll be alright." She comforts me. I give a small whisper of thanks to her and speed up to reach the lab in the distance only my feline eyes allow me to see. I abruptly stop on the roof top of a building. The Mews take the hint and stop right in front of me.

"We are almost there, in about three minutes at our near fastest we'll be there. Mint and I know the place quite well since we are occasionally dragged there about every other week or so depending on how much they have to do. The room they'd be keeping Kish in would be heavily guarded. Lettuce, there'll be a code you'd need to crack to get in there, but there'll be security guards. Pudding, Zakuro, it'll be you guy's job to get her in there and keep the guards off her. Mint and I will help. Once you are down break left, make two rights and a left. After you guys get to that point watch me and Mint's backs and we'll take care of the rest. I'll give you a signal once we have him or find out what happened to him. You'll know the signal, keep your senses open. If the signal doesn't come within a half hour, leave. I don't care what happens to me; wait no more than a minute for me, that goes for all of you." I instruct. The give me a sudden group hug then we set off to our mission.

We finally get to the rooftop of the lab and I kick the top of one of the vents off and have Zakuro, Lettuce, and Pudding slide down. I heard the shouting of guards and slide down the chute. I use my momentum to kick down one of the guards and Mint does the same as she comes into the scene within seconds behind me.

Zakuro and Pudding are quickly clearing Lettuce's path though a few slip by and Mint and I take care of them. We eventually got to the security door and Lettuce began hacking and we began defending. I briefly look at Lettuce to see a look of pure concentration.

"Got it!" She said with pride. The door eased open slowly and I saw Kish in a glass tube with wires hooked onto him. I began to run towards him and as I am almost to him I heard Mint scream for me to stop. All of a sudden I feel things stick to me and fluid seeps into my veils. I feel myself drop to the floor.

"Look they are waking up!" I heard my mother's voice say. I try to sit up, but I felt restrains on my arms. I twitch my cat ears to make sure I am still in my Mew form. I turn my head to see the other mews strapped to metal tables too. I let out a sigh.

"I told you guys to leave if there was trouble."

"No" Lettuce replied "You said to leave no longer than thirty-one minutes; it was thirty point seven minutes. We're technically in the right."

I give a sweat drop and heard something frightening on a TV they had in the room.

"There are strange objects in the sky! What are they?" A citisen exclaimed

"Let us go." I hear Zakuro-nee demand. One of the male scientist walk to her side and smirk.

"Why should we?" He replied cockily "A bunch of cosplay girls can't do anything."

"You should let us go unless you don't want to live." She snaps fiercely. He laughs and goes back to my parent's sides.

"Mom, Dad, let us go." I say they immediately turn to my voice. I undid my transformation and my parents let out gasps.

"How did this happen?" My mother gasped in horror.

"Easy, we were infused with certain genetics to make us super girls." I replied. "Please, let us go, we've been taking care of problems like this for a while in secrete, please."

Mom pushes a button and releases us. I quickly transform, free Kish and give him a light slap to get him into reality faster than I know he would have.

"Ichigo?" He groans "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

I flash a glare at the scientist on the other side of the room and face back at Kish.

"Are you going to be ok?" I ask while helping him stand up.

"I'll be O.K., Ichigo." He reassures me with a groan "I just need a minute for everything go back to their original colors and stop spinning."

I send another glare toward the scientist. They all recoil behind the Mews, using them as a human blockade.

Suddenly, I feel something shaking under my feet and my tail begins twitching uncontrollably. Against my own will I stretch down like a cat and begin hissing. The other Mews were doing similar things that would match their animal that they're infused with.

There is a violent shaking and all of the scientist dive to the floor in the fetal position. I feel myself being pulled into Kish's chest and being knelt on the floor. I let him protect me from the shaking until it stops.

"That was a powerful earth quake!" A male scientist exclaims while getting off of the floor.

"That was no earth quake." Kish says seriously. "That was the signal that the others are here."

Mom turns up the volume on TV and we see numerous space ships flying through Tokyo's skies.

"This is Aurora Miyabi here investigating the damage the earth quake down town caused. Luckily, we were driving down town when it happened." The female reporter says into the microphone.

She looks up into the sky to see the cyclone ships and lets out a gasp.

"Look at the sky, there's what to be spaceships in the sky. There's something coming out of the ship and it's descending towards us!" She exclaims rapidly.

The descending object lands right next her. It is Ayoma!

"Hello, humans of Tokyo. I am Deep Blue," He says with a smirk and with a flash of light he is a cyclone "your new ruler. Just turn over the girls called the Mew Mews and maybe you'll have the honor of living in what might be my capital of my empire."

"Oh my gosh" My mother whispers in horror and faints. I turn off the TV and face the other people in the room.

"Dad," I say sternly "go home and get Sakura then go to Café Mew Mew. Tell the blonde guy Mew Ichigo sent you. Take mom with you."

"Hai" He exclaims but then turns to my knocked out mother. "How do I wake her up?"

I roll my eyes and crouch down next to her unconscious body. "Mom, I'm getting married in the next ten minute, wakes up or you'll miss it."

With that she bolts up so fast my reflexes barely give me time to move out of her way.

"Oh you're getting married?! Fantastic, who's the groom? I bet it's that Kish boy, I know you have a little crush on him! You don't show it, but I'm a mother, so I can tell." My newly awaken mom chirps happily.

I fight the blood from coming up to my face and take a quick glance at Kish. Yep, as expected he has a mile wide smirk on his face.

"I lied, I'm not getting married, but if you don't high tale it home, get Sakura with dad, and go to Café Mew Mew I will never get married, ever." I say. My mother's eyes bulge in fear then she grabs my father's hand and ran like a bat out of hell.

"I knew it you do lo-" Kish starts

"Shut up." I interrupt him "Mews and Kish come with me, we have an invasion to stop."

I turn to the nearest window, kick it out, and jump out off it. The others follow me out and quickly catch up to me. I see Mint nearing me quickly.

"You know if we survive this you have to tell him, Ichigo." Mint tells me with extremely amused eye.

"You need to shut up too." I grumble and speed up some. She just laughs at me and falls back toward the others.

Kish's POV

"Kish" I hear Zakuro call me. I look to my side to see her running along a rooftop beside me.

"Yes?" I reply

"If you break Ichigo-imoto's heart I will break yours, literally." She said plainly.

"And we'll be happy to help." The other mews chorus in the same casual tone.

"We're all rich and we all watch CSI and NCIS, we know how to make it an accident. Those two factors will not be taken into consideration either way, you're not a citizen of any country on earth, you have no rights and I'm good with kunai." Pudding says bluntly. What my little brother sees in her I'll never know.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her. If anything she'll hurt me, physically." I reply with a sweat drop.

I won't hurt Ichigo; I love her too much to even think about doing that. The only thing I want to do is make sure she's safe, that's it. If she returns the feeling then that's a bonus. I will protect her with my last dying breath if I have to. Hell, I'll volunteer to be shot if it's to put a smile on her face.

"We'll be watching to make sure you stay true to that." Lettuce says

"You better protect her or else your life is mine for the tampering." Mint threatens

"I'm betraying my whole planet, my brothers, my leader, and a lot more just for her. I don't think I'm letting anything happen to her, ever." I reply

"Guys, hurry up before all of Tokyo is blown up!" I hear Ichigo yell. We all hurry up to her quickly.

Within minutes we are in down town Tokyo to see Deep Blue standing on top of pure ash.

"Ichigo, you've finally made it. I've been waiting for you, my Queen." Deep Blue says with a smirk. Queen, she is not his queen. I resist the urge to box him out because Iknow Ichigo well enough that she'd like the honor of giving him the first shiner of this fight.

"Queen," She says skeptically.

Suddenly, two cyclones appear and grab both of her arms while another straps something onto her neck. She struggles against their grip and we all rush to help her, but something happens. Her head drops down and her struggling stoops. Her transformation undoes and her long maroon locks veil her beautiful face.

* * *

**_K-Chan: Hey everyone! How did you like the chapter?_**

**_Everyone: You evil little girl, you left us with a cliffy!_**

**_K-Chan: Pick one, insult me or complement me. Thanks for the evil part, but I'm not a little girl!_**

**_Everyone: you're not even a teen._**

**_K-Chan: (mumbles) I'm close to one_**

**_Everyone: what every, what happens to Ichigo?_**

**_K-Chan: That's for me to know and for you to find out._**

**_Everyone: I hate you_**

**_K-Chan: But I love you. Want a sneak peak at the next chapter?_**

**_Everyone: YES!_**

**_K-Chan: (smirks) too bad, I don't give things to people who hate me, sorry_**

**_Everyone: I LOVE YOU!_**

**_K-Chan: gold digger_**

**_I hope you liked the chapter and had a laugh or two at the little ending conversation! Review and what not, PEACE OUT!_**

**_K-Chan_**


	13. Chapter 13

Experimental chapter 13

**_K-Chan: Hello my wonderful and beautiful readers! I hope you've liked this fanfic so far! _**

**_Everyone: Why are you in such a good mood?_**

**_K-Chan: I actually woke up and I didn't feel sleepy for once! (I starting this and it's like 7 am)_**

**_Everyone: -_-'l| Oh wow_**

**_K-Chan: don't 'Oh wow' me! Would you rather see me mad, I have a wicked left and right hook! _**

**_Everyone: n-n-no!_**

**_K-Chan: good. Now for a recap!_**

* * *

_Recap of last time:_

_Within minutes we are in down town Tokyo to see Deep Blue standing on top of pure ash._

_"Ichigo, you've finally made it. I've been waiting for you, my Queen." Deep Blue says with a smirk._

_"Queen," She says skeptically._

_Suddenly, two cyclones appear and grab both of her arms while another straps something onto her neck. She struggles against their grip and we all rush to help her, but something happens. Her head drops down and her struggling stoops. Her transformation undoes and her long maroon locks veil her beautiful face._

_Now for the next chapter!_

* * *

Kish's POV

"Ichigo," I yell

We all rush over to her now falling body. I barely catch her and lay her on the floor. Zakuro rashly charges ay Deep Blue, but she is knocked to the floor by his guards. All but Lettuce and I rush to help Zakuro fight out of their personal rage. Mint breaks off of their attack and takes on a few guards.

Ichigo's eyelids slowly open to reveal cold, glassy, emotionless brown eyes. She slowly sits up mumbling 'king'. The mumbles get louder until she is talking in her regular voice.

"King," She says in a monotone much different from her usual one "I must go to my husband the king."

Lettuce and my mouths are gasping in pure horror as Ichigo walks over to Deep Blue. He puts an arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek. My blood boils at the sight. My twin daggers appear in my hands and I through one straight at his throat. Being the bastard he is; Deep Blue puts Ichigo in front of him at the last moment, using her as a shield. I am barely able to stop it by ordering it to stop right before it pierces Ichigo's windpipe.

"Queen Ichigo," Deep Blue starts with a smirk "transform for me and kill all of them, leave their bodies mostly intact, I want the others to stare at their fallen teammates."

"Anything for you my king," She responds

Suddenly, she is engulfed in a black blob and bursts out second later. Her maroon locks remain at her waist, her brown eyes still glassy, and her face emotionless. She has on a short see through black dress with a skin tight red dress underneath it. One the bottom of the dress has layers of red and black see through fabrics that end half way to her knees. Her pink lips are painted blood red and her pink chocker is now red just like that necklace Deep Blue gave her with a black gem in the middle of it. In her red manicured hands are two twin blades. There she stood there standing in her black high heels staring at us.

"Attack," Deep Blue says with a sadistic smile

Ichigo nods her head and begins running at the nearest Mew, Pudding. Pudding lets out a yelp of surprise as Ichigo swipes her sword her. She barely dodges her sword by making her body in the shape of a 'C'. She continues to dodge barrages of attacks Ichigo sends at her, asking her to please snap out of this trance.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-Onee-Chan, but this is for your own good!" Pudding yells and imprisons her in a jello prism at least a story tall.

Ichigo struggles to move in the constantly jiggling treat for a few minutes, but with a blast of dark energy she escapes. She bolts towards Pudding with her swords drawn. Pudding runs from her as Ichigo tries to catch her with her sword. After minutes of chasing, Pudding trips on a remaining piece of a truck. Just about Ichigo is about to plunge her blade into the young Mew's heart Zakuro runs and kicks Ichigo's side, making the hypnotized girl fall to the floor. Zakuro sits on her stomach in attempt to hold her down. Ichigo squirms to gain freedom.

"Ichigo, stop it, wake up!" Zakuro yells while holding down her arms

Ichigo breaks free of her grip and leaps away from her, leaving the Wolf Mew on the floor. She grabs her sword and charges for Zakuro. This time, there was a black energy coating the blade that clearly meant Zakuro was going to die if I didn't do something. I faze in front of Ichigo and carry her away from Zakuro. I lift her about two hundred feet off of the ground.

"Ichigo, snap out of this." I say gently her eyes flicker back to her original eyes for a second

"No," She says in a monotone.

She takes her sword and tries to chop off my head, but I drop her. She is startled by this drop and drops her swords. I catch her at a hundred feet. She struggles against my grip until I lift us onto the ground. As soon as I am on the floor she elbows my in the rib cage and I let go of her.

She turns around and quickly punches me in the stomach. She brings her face next to my ear.

"In the name of Deep Blue I will kill you," She whispers into my ear

All of a sudden a feel a blazing heat on my stomach going through me. My organs are burning inside of me, but I feel no skin ripping. I feel my body flying through the air as the intense heat charges on. I look at my stomach to see a black and red swirl of energy gruesomely killing me.

My cry of pure pain echoes through different voices as hit the floor. I hear the Mews, my brothers, and surprisingly, Ichigo's family cries out my name. I turn my head to see all those said people running towards me. Ichigo takes a stance in front of me, preparing to finish off everyone else.

The girls fight to get towards me while the Momomiya family protects Sakura. After what feels like an hour, Zakuro and Lettuce hold Ichigo's limbs so she can't move. Her little sister and Pudding walk up to her and hug her.

"We love you, Onee-Chan," They chorus as tears stream down their faces

"We all love you, Ichigo." Mint says

The Mews holding Ichigo shift their arm and foot lock change their position into a bear hug and Mint joins it. I see my brothers running towards me and do a power slid on their knees to get to me.

"Kish, are you ok?" Taruto asks with tears forming in his eyes

"Yeah, I'll live," I say with a fang filled smile.

Unfortunately, my body decides it doesn't like telling likes telling lies and coughs up a truck load of blood. Pie fusses over me while having a full blown panic attack. Suddenly, I see a flash of light and hear a worried voice call my name.

"Kish," Ichigo calls while running over to me

Taruto tries keeping her away from me, but Pudding tackles him in a hug before he could do anything. Ichigo gets past Pie too and kneels beside me.

"I'm so sorry," She says while a crystal stream runs down her face onto my face

"It's ok," I say while putting a hand on her cheek "Just finish the job, Deep Blue needs a good punch, and I saved the first one for you."

"Ok, I'll do that," She says while snuggling against my hand on her face "Just don't go, Kish, please don't go."

"I can't promise anything" I say

I ignore my body screaming I'm speeding up my own death and sit up. I give her a light peck on the lips and fall back down on my back. I feel a gruesome, unbearable pain surge through my body and my vision begins fading.

"I l-love you, I-I-Ichigo" I stutter through the pain

"I love you too, Kish, I have for a long time, I just didn't know it." She says with rapid tears

I wipe the tears away from her face "Please don't cry for me, I'm not worth it." I say

My arm drops down to the ground as the blackness takes over until my eyelids are barely open in a crack.

"You're worth everything to me," She says while leaning down to me

She plants a kiss on my lips and a smile.

"These violent delights have violent ends," She whispers while hugging me "Goodbye my fair Romeo, I love you."

"Good bye Juliet," I choke out then everything goes black

Ichigo's POV

"No!" I scream at the top of my lungs and begin to cry

I continue to and my Mew transformation flickers on and off. My transformation stays and I am engulfed by a bright white lights. I feel my body lifting into the air and I look around to see the Mews being lifted into the air as well. What's happening to us?

* * *

**K-Chan: And this, my dear readers is where I end this chapter**

**Everyone: I thought you said you were in a good mood, why leave us in suspense?!**

**K-Chan: I had a good hour, hour and a half at most. I am not an energy bunny and I'm finishing this like twelve hours later, so I'll leave you hanging there until tomorrow or until I get a chance to update.**

** Everyone: I hate right now**

** K-Chan: Don't make me delete this story; I have a friend that's like to read it herself by herself instead**

** Everyone: No, I'm sorry! I love you!**

** K-Chan: Aren't we a bitter-sweet group?**

** Everyone: Yep**

** K-Chan: To make it up to you I'll give you a sneak peak at the next chapter!**

** Everyone: Thanks K-Chan!**

** K-Chan: Welcome *Whispers details about the next chapter***

** Everyone: Aww, I can't wait to know the rest!**

** K-Chan: Honestly, me too; I just go off of a single idea and keep typing as ideas come to me**

** Current reader: Can I be let in on the next chapter?**

** K-Chan and Everyone: NO! You'll just have to press that follow box and see what happens!**

_Alright I hope you had a good laugh at the little side things at the end. Tell me, were there any tears shed? I hope so, because that means I'm becoming a better writer!_

_Till Next Time_

_K-Chan!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Experimental Kitty chapter 14**

**Hello my Experimental readers! I know I've been away for a while, but I have a few excuses that I don't feel like breaking out. Sorry for leaving you in suspense, and hopefully in tears. I hope you like this final chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I feel myself rising in the air along with the other Mews. I see a flash of white light engulf us and then I see all of our infused animals in front of us.

"What's going on?" Pudding asks as the animals walk towards us.

The Iriomote cat whips something to me with its tail. It's a blue ball of water the size of a basketball. I don't know why, but I feel an odd vibe that this will help us. I catch it and feel a surge of energy around me.

Our transformation from our Mew forms begins to glow pink and the animals jump into our chests.

The white around us ceases and unconsciously, I say a few words that start a completely different transformation.

"Mew Mew power, Mew Mew grace," I say in light cheer, "we Mews are getting a power upgrade!"

"What's happening?!" Mint exclaims as she does a very traditional Japanese dance.

Suddenly, her body begins to glow and seconds later, she is dressed in a green and black kimono top that ends at her thighs with black knee length shorts on and black ballet shoes. Her transformation stops with her holding an open black tip-spiked fan in front of her face while another is held behind her back with her right hand. On her back is a sling for her arrows and her bow is hung across her back.

Soon, we all begin to glow our respected color scheme and end up in a group pose with similar outfits to Mint's (with different colors of course). Pudding stands next to Mint crouched in a martial arts pose with her tamarinds in hand. I stand next to Pudding in a leisure stance with my strawberry blaster in hand. Zakuro-nee and Lettuce stand next to me with their weapons drawn and with a dangerously sharp look to them.

"Mew Mew style Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face," We cheered in unison.

"Are you all really going to fight me?" Deep Blue asks tauntingly.

"No," I reply while stepping in front of the group. "I'm fighting you, alone. You took me over and made me kill the only guy I've ever loved."

"You idiotic love sick kitten." He taunts. "You choose that peasant over me? The first order I am to make when I take over this miserable planet is to make you my personal slave."

I run over to him so fast and punch him in the nose so hard I can barely see myself move. I keep sending a barrage of attacks towards his body and face as he flies back in shock. I send him through at least five mounds of burnt cars and an old building.

"How dare you insult Kish?" I yell sending a kick to his stomach. "How dare you make me kill him? You're the worse piece of garbage on this planet. You tried to make me your queen, but I'd rather marry a half dead lizard than marry you! Pay for what you did to him! Pay for killing the one guy I ever truly loved! PAY you sick cyclone creep!"

He coughs up a good amount of blood and punches me in the face several times. He cuts up my left arm with one deep cut from my shoulder to my elbow. I return the favor by sending a kunai into his left foot. He screams in a very satisfying pain. I take my strawberry bell and blast him with full force to receive even more satisfaction from his cry as he falls to the floor. I grab my sword from its sleuth and raise it in the air. He is obviously paralyzed in fear and pain.

"Ichigo," Zakuro-nee says while putting a hand on my shoulder, "don't do it."

"Why shouldn't I?" I growl. "He had no problem having us killed."

"Yes, but you're not him."

"Exactly, he had his own gain at heart, not others."

"And who will his death excite more, you or the rest of the universe?"

"Everyone will cheer at this news." I say, gripping the hilt of my sword harder.

"I know what he did was unspeakable, but don't kill him. Think about seeing his body on your sword every time you transform."

"I'll be fine with it."

"No," She says while lowering the sword from in the air. "I know you Ichigo; you'll be haunted by both of their deaths."

"He took him away from me." I say with my vision rapidly blurring. "He took him away and I didn't get to spend a single day with him that wasn't in a forest, or fighting each other, or me having to kill one of those stupid monsters. We had a lot of good times, that's true, but I want more, much more. I want to spend time with him without having to wait if the others would try to track Kish down and try to kill us. No matter how much I denied it, I really wanted to be a normal alien-teenage-super-girl couple, if that's even possible. If he'd come back right now I'd never ever let him go no matter what. I wish our upgrade gave us a way to fix all of this."

"Actually, your upgrade did." I hear Pai say from behind me. I turn to look at him in curiosity, how is that possible?

"You have a substance with you that we came to earth originally for." He says. "It's in your necklace right now in fact; it's called blue aqua."

I look down at my necklace to see it glowing blue. I poke it and it starts shining extremely brightly. For what seems to be the hundredth time, I begin floating once again.

The blue aqua begins to float out of my necklace and a drop of it separates from the basketball sized ball of what feels like pure healing energy. With a big flash it spreads I begin floating down to see the whole city reconstructing itself and the ash disappears as the streets and cars collect themselves again. Thankfully, no people were actually hurt since that bastard deep blue only destroyed the buildings that were going to knocked down anyway and since the buildings were really old no one was aloud within a half mile of them.

I hear a vaguely familiar voice call me as I slowly descend to the floor. I look down to see a news crew below us. Crap, but I can't really blame them, there's no way that a news crew doesn't want to get this story after an alien invasion.

"Miss Ichigo," Says the news lady Aurora, "can you tell me how you just repaired the whole city in a matter of seconds?!"

"No, I don't actually know myself, it just happened." I replied vaguely.

"Isn't it spectacular that people only a few people barely got injured in this attack?"

"I guess, but we were just doing our jobs." I say while gesturing to the Mews.

"Who exactly are you girls?" She asks.

I look towards the girls and the give me a nod. I use my powers to back flip to their side.

"WE are the Mews!" We chorus taking a dangerously cool looking pose. "We're here to protect the earth from any threats! We Mews will make our enemies look like a disgrace!"

The news crew gave a light applause as we introduced ourselves.

"Does this mean you're the city's new protectors from everything?" She asks with a twinkle in her eyes that clearly reads 'I'M GETTING A RAISE FOR THIS!'

"No." I reply. "Only the big things, I don't think the police officers will appreciate the fact that we'd basically be taking their jobs."

"Is there any way to contact you in case of emergencies?"

"We don't need o be summoned, we already have a contact that tells us when there's big trouble. Plus with our hearing we'd be able to hear huge explosions."

"Can we know your names?" She asks

"It wouldn't be a secret identity if we told you."

"Ok, then can we get a word from those young men with the pointed ears?"

I shrug and turn towards them gesturing for them to come towards us. After about fifteen minutes of interviewing, we get to leave. WE head to the café with Kish's body being carried by Pai.

"Ichigo," Pai says, "can we have some of the blue aqua? It should be able to heal our planet with only a little bit since it healed the biggest city in the world in mere seconds."

I nod and take it out of my necklace. A piece of the Blue Aqua about the size of a baseball separates from the rest and floats over to Pai.

"So why are your plans now?" I ask while looking at Kish's body.

"Return to our planet, heal it, and get things back on track. Don't worry, we'll be back." He replies.

With in the next half hour, they are ready to leave, but I before they left I went home and put one of my favorite roses that completely blackened and a picture of us I took with one of my dad's old cameras that instantly give you the photo after taking it with the words 'I love you, I'll miss you forever- Ichigo'. I ask Pai to make sure it's buried with him. With a hug for Pai and a peck on the forehead for Taruto, they are gone and so is Kish.

Pudding is choking back tears while I shamelessly let mine stream down my face. I don't sob or yell I just let them roll down my cheeks.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ryo asks me while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I reply honestly while putting my head on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok." He says while giving me a brotherly hug.

"No it won't be I was forced to kill him." I whisper into his shirt.

One year later

"Miss Momomiya the answer please!" My annoying teachers yell at me, waking me out of my trance. I simply look at them and look back out of the window.

It's the anniversary of Kish's death and I am in no mood to be around anyone. I haven't stopped dreaming about him and his death. It's been the same dream since the day they left.

Since that year's passing, I haven't smiled once or even laughed. I've basically reverted to a worse version of my old self except I don't even smirk anymore. I've gotten substantially stronger due to my anger management treatment aka punching trees in my regular form until my fists bleed. I've even taken up cutting myself deeply every month on the date of his death. No one knows any of this, that's because I'm an excellent liar; I wear long sleeves and fingerless gloves.

"ICHIGO!" My teacher yells at me. This time, I respond with a glare that's gotten quite intimidating.

"What do you want, hag? I'm deep in thought." I reply with an icy voice.

"What has gotten into you lately," My teacher, Mrs. Miyabi yells. "For the past month you've been getting out of line, skipping classes, talking back to teachers, and glaring or sighing at everything you see! What is this style you're trying out, emo is it? I know it's not your family life, I've known your family for quite some time. What is your problem, do you want attention or something, 'cause you got it now!"

I hear the Mews gasp in horror and beg me not to do something I'd regret. I ignore them and stand up to face Mrs. Miyabi fully.

"My boyfriend died a year ago today trying to save me last year exactly today. He took a blast straight through the stomach to save me." I say darkly. "He died in my arms, I loved him and some selfish bastard made me take his life away."

"Stop making up stories, that sounds like that news cast from the invasion last year, are you trying to get out of trouble by using that excuse. That cat girl has the same story, are you telling me that you're her?" She replies with her arms crossed. "She was noble and kind; you can't be her because you're selfish!"

The Mews quickly try to grab me, but I dodge their attempt. I transform within seconds and stand in front of Mrs. Miyabi who is gapping like a fish.

"Are you sure about what you said?" I say bitterly. "You watched the whole news cast, so you know I was taken over and forced to kill my boyfriend. I have to live with the guilt of killing him every day. I have nightmares about it every night, did you know that? You don't know me or my story, so shut the hell up you old bat! If I wasn't here, you'd be dead for a long time. Did you know that the aliens were here for a full year and a half before the invasion? I did. I prevented several of their advances to gain power. I've battled mutated thirty feet mutated creatures so other people can live. I've risked my life more times than I can even remember, so you can't say I'm selfish. I specifically joined the Mews so my little sister doesn't have to grow up as someone's slave or even worse, die!"

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry," She stutters. "P-P-P-Please don't kill me."

"I don't kill people, that was a onetime thing." I say with a bitter laugh. "Besides, I don't want to kill you especially with your baby on the way."

"H-how did you know? My husband doesn't even know!" She yelps.

"Animal infused," I say while pointing to myself. I let out a sigh and announce that I am leaving. I undo my transformation except my cat ears and tale. I open the window behind me and promptly jump out of it.

Some of the security guards start yelling at me as I approach the gate. Honestly, all of this yelling is sincerely starting to piss me off. I slide two kunai from both of my sleeves with a flick of my arms and throw them at them. The men fall to the floor with their sleeves and they begin calling for help. Unfortunately, cops end up passing by. They call for reinforcements as I easily scale the fence and walk past them. One tries to grab me and I throw him lightly to the side. They try to block my way and I throw kunai at them, pinning them to the nearest surface. I keep walking until I get home.

I walk into my room and sit on my bed. I begin sniffing and within minutes I am violently sobbing screaming Kish's name. I hear the door open and my mother's head pokes in. She tries to come close to me, but I stop her.

"Get out; it's dangerous to be near me right now." I say while wiping away my tears.

My mother simply says she doesn't care and wraps me in a tight hug. We stay like this for what feels like hours until I am engulfed into the darkness of sleep.

Hours later

I wake up in a jolt from my nightmare as usual. I see something in the corner of my eye, a red rose. It's no ordinary rose, but the type Kish used to give me. I immediately jump out of my window into my back yard. I see mom, dad, and Sakura doing gardening as the sun is starting to go down. I think it's about six o'clock.

"Ichigo what are you doing?!" My mother says as I jump on the fence and onto the roof of a house. "You're not even transformed!"

"I have to go see if he's back!" I yell as I am jumping to another house roof.

I continue running full speed in my base form until I realize how much faster I can go if I am fully transformed or even slightly tapped into my powers. I fully transform mid air and promptly approach the sound barrier. It takes me thirty seconds to get to the center of the forest to see nothing. I undo my transformation and begin looking around.

I see nothing besides trees. I drop to my knees and begin crying for the umpteenth time today.

"Damn it!" I say darkly. "It's not fair! It's not fair, it's not fair! Damn it!"

I keep muttering the same words over and over again as my tears pour on.

"What's not fair, Kitten? Who died? If you'd like I'd re-kill them for making you cry, it doesn't suite you." I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up through my tear blurred eyes to see slightly pale boy with green hair. I violently rub my eyes. It can't be Kish, it can't be! I saw him die. I open my eyes to see his ever sparkly fanged smile, soft green hair, pointed ears, and dazzling amber eyes.

A wide, toothy smile appears on my face and my dull brown eyes perky up and clear in seconds. I immediately launch myself at him, if this is a hallucination; I never want it to end.

This action surprises him because he fell in shock. I immediately start squeezing him in a tight, happy hug. This is real!

"Ichigo, are you ok?" He says with a chuckle that I've missed more than I need air.

He begins saying he doesn't mind my display of affection, but I cut him off with a kiss. I can feel his eyes widen a great amount, but flutter closed in a way that tickles my cheeks with his long eyelashes. I back away for breath.

"Ichigo," He begins to say, but I cut him off with at least ten kisses.

"Miss me?" He says with a soft smile as I stop my attack on his soft lips.

"Of course I did." I whisper as I put my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around my waist.

We stay like this for a few minutes in bliss until something snaps.

"You little bitch!" I scream at him as I break out of our blissful trance and begin stomping away from him.

"What?" He says very confused and gets up to follow me.

I summon kunai and throw them at him. He dodges the expertly and tries to near me again. I transform and get my twin daggers and begin attacking him while yelling a stream of insults at him.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" He says while avoiding one of my swipes at his arms. "You were all over me and now you are trying to kill me!"

"For a year you let me think that you were dead!" I yell as I make another stab at him. "For a year I had nightmares about your death and today especially I suffered! I took out a police squad, my school's security guards, and almost my mom and the Mews because of the pure torment you put me through! I've cried myself to sleep because of you! I've done so much harm to myself, shedding my own blood for you with knives and punching things till either it breaks or I do! All of this because I thought I took your life away."

"Why would you do all of that to yourself?" He says while grabbing my wrists and pulling me into a tight hug. "Why'd you hurt yourself for my sake? I'm not worth that much."

"You're worth so much to me." I whisper while giving into the hug. "You're worth too much to me."

"Ichigo," He says with a questioning tone.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, if I didn't I would be this happy or have experienced so much pain."

"Will you be mine then?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I say with a very wide smile.

That night

"Oh my gosh, Ichigo I can't believe you did that!" Lettuce squeals.

"I can't either!" I reply with a giggle.

"You two are officially a couple!" Zakuro, Mint, and Pudding squeal.

"I know!" I squeal back.

"I can't believe how much you suddenly changed since he got back! It's been like three hours and now you're back to your regular self if not bubblier." Zakuro says with a laugh.

"Never mind my love life with an alien, what about you two." I say while gesturing to Pudding and Lettuce.

"How'd you know?!" Lettuce says with a bright red face while Pudding yelps that their too young for a relationship.

"I think that hickey on your neck is a clear point out." I say with a giggle at the mark I made up.

"Pai I'm going to kill you!" She says while running to my bathroom. "Hey, there's no hickey, he didn't touch my neck!"

"I know," I say with an uncontrollable laugh that brings tears to my eyes, "I made it up to see if you'd spill the beans!"

She starts violently muttering evil things while throwing my pillows at me. I dodge them effortlessly and allow one to hit my head before she throws the whole mattress at me, which she is fully capable of doing.

"Guess what Pai told me?!" Lettuce says with a mischievous, happy smile painted on her lips.

"What?" WE chorus in curiosity.

"There must be three chorusing marriages between humans and cyclones in order to ensure that there won't be an attack on either side. It has to be with the princes of the planet and the saviors of their planet. Guess what part two, I'm engaged!"

She sticks out her hand to see a very big and stunning stone on her finger.

"Guess who's next in line, Ichigo!" She squeals and tackles me in a hug. "We're going to be sister-in-laws!"

"Here'd the final thing that'll get Mint and Zakuro very happy, it ends up Ryo and Wesley were sent to earth to destroy it when they were babies and lost their memories! They're cousins of the princes! We're all technically sisters now because we all know they all have a thing of some sort going.

The next hour is spent squealing and laughing about weddings and very girlie things we all be ashamed of later.

Eight Years later

"Do you cyclone princes of afar take these saviors of earth, the Mews to be your lawfully wedded wives?" A cyclone elder says with a small smile.

"I do." They chorus as they stand handsomely in their princely attire.

"Do you Mews, saviors of earth take these princes from afar to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

The Mews and I exchange looks in our long, flowing wedding dresses looking, not to brag, pretty spectacular.

"We don't." We chorus with smirks painted on our lips.

Our fiancés faces drop in heartbroken expressions as if we just ran over their puppy several times with a truck while smiling about it. Gasps are heard from every angle in the outdoor elegant wedding with aliens and humans working together perfectly.

"WE take them as the loves of our lives, not princes or anything else, just as our other half." We chorus with our smirks turned into dreamy smiles.

"You may kiss your clever brides, princes if there are no objections." The elder says with a hearty laugh.

Laughter and cheers ring through the area as we approach our husbands.

"STOP!" We hear just as we are about to kiss them.

We turn with deathly glares on our faces and our most dangerous Mew weapons in hand. We see five cyclone girls glaring at us.

"Are you trying to die?!" We chorus with our blades cloaked in energy.

"We love them more than you hags will every!" The girls yell.

Within seconds they are knocked cold by one solid punch by all of us. We go back to our husbands to be and threateningly ask if there are any more objections. Everyone frightfully shakes their heads 'No'.

WE kiss our husbands and give them a hug.

"I love you Kish." I whisper to him.

"Likewise my violent bride," He says with a laugh, "I always have and I always will."

**~The End~**

* * *

**I hope you all liked the last chapter of Experimental Kitty! Thank you for all the reviews! By the way, its eight years later because Pudding would have to be at least eighteen and they decided to give her a year of being an adult and all of them had to finish school.**

**See ya around**

**K-Chan!**


End file.
